


Take Me Away [Editing for spelling errors]

by Usagidesu



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Love, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagidesu/pseuds/Usagidesu
Summary: He stared at the window of his jail. All he could do was stare and smile. No one would know. No one needed to know. This was a punishment he deserved and he would not let anyone take it away from him...





	1. Hysteria

**Hysteria**

* * *

 

 

The blond only stared ahead. He stayed seated on the bed with his back leaning on the wall. Thinking. It has been few weeks... or was it a year... since Oran... No, Kaizuka Inaho had told him what the princess had wanted from him. He felt overjoyed that he had heard something from the princess but that was short lived.

He ate, slept, bathe and had a lot of time to think. What else could he do in prison? Thinking about everything, no matter how small. Slaine Troyard started to question if he deserved anything that was happening right now? Why were they still letting him live? For what purpose?

No matter what the princess, now empress, or Kaizuka said, he still stole, deceived, used and killed. If the empress wanted him living then has he not lived long enough? Soon they would execute him, right? He did not deserve to many things which was happening right now. Because no matter what his hands...

Slaine fears looking down. Fear looking at his hands. He won't look at his hands... he wouldn't look at his hands...

***       ***       ***

_The captive stopped eating._

_The captive’s showering increased._

_The captive could not sleep._

It has been three days straight that Inaho had received the same reports. Why the sudden change? Slaine was fine just three days ago... what had made him react this way? Inaho sighed, he would visit today after the meeting that was taking place now.

“You will receive the resources within two weeks, Empress,” one of the council had informed. Seylum gave an appreciative smile through the screen before thanking and going offline.

Immediately his phone rang, surprising Inaho, who quickly grabbed his stuff and left the room. The warden...

Picking up the call, Inaho placed the phone on his ear.

“It’s Kai-” “PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH ME! PLEASE!” Inaho flinch as his blood ran cold. That certainly was Slaine. He heard the warden roar out commands before it was silent again.

Then the warden finally spoke, “Sir, you have to come immediately. The captive won't leave the blanket and let anyone touch him. We cannot move him to the visitor’s chamber!”

Inaho was already in the car with Yuki starting the engine to leave to where Slaine was held, which was in a thick brick manor in the middle of a forest.

Inaho sighed after he confirmed he was going immediately, “Best not touch him. I will go in.”

Yuki looked at her younger brother in worry. She knew who was held in that manor and she had agreed to drive her brother there which was really once in a very long while. It has almost been 3 months and Inaho was getting busy with work.

Since Slaine was doing well, Inaho had kept his promise with Asseylum. What had set the prisoner off? Inaho looked at the coming manor.

Never had Inaho expected the outcome of this. He never thought that the moment he saw the bluish green eyes, it would set the ashen blond off to hysteria, pushing the captive unconscious. Him calling the boy that needed saving. This person was beyond saving.


	2. Salvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving someone who cannot be saved and saving someone who does not realize they need saving... what is the worse?

**SALVIS**

* * *

 

 

Blue-green eyes stared at the ceiling. It was white, so were the walls around him and the door on his right. There were windows but bars had covered them. Then he examined the bag of liquid hanging and connected to his body by a tube.

The ashen blond looked at his hands, then arms, legs, body. It was... simply unhealthy and big. What made him gasp was the red spots everywhere. He quickly rubbed his eyes before looking again and see he was clean.

“You are awake,” hearing a voice void of emotion the ashen blond looked up to see a brunette with a red eye looking at him as he closed the door.

“Slaine, how are you feeling?”

***    ***    ***

Inaho at the young adult looking at him, examining him. It was not like the last time they saw each other 3 months ago. Slaine had always refused to look at him and Inaho believed that 3 months ago he had saved Slaine from the misery when he told Slaine about the promise, he had stopped visiting frequently.

He was going to visit once every 4 months but it was clear that during his absence something had set off Slaine to misery again. The brunette had to find out what it was.

The man in front of him stayed quiet but still looked at him with... doubt?

“Slaine,” Inaho called out again. Maybe it was slightly sharp for Slaine liking seeing that he flinched slightly which was weird. No matter how sharp the guards talked to Slaine, he wouldn’t flinch and just did whatever was asked.

“U-Um... I am sorry but,” he said politely surprising Inaho, not that he showed it in his face, and continued, “I don't remember meeting each other so how is it that you know my name?”

Another full blown surprise and this time Inaho did widened his eyes. Was this an act? Inaho was not sure. It seemed too real to be an act in his perspective. He had known the full hatred he received from the ashen blond and it would take a great amount of stress to hide that fact.

“Slaine, you don’t know me?” he asked.

Troyard looked confused and shifted his eyes away from Inaho.

 _Insecurity... It seems..._ Inaho analyzed.

“A-Are you perhaps a friend of dad or a doctor? But your clothes are... not that of a doctor's... maybe you know my dad?”

That sealed it. The man in front of him had no recollections of him.

“How old are you?”

“I am 10!” Slaine exclaimed rather rather happily as he started to move sideways, as if dancing.

 _He likes the way the conversation is going..._ concluded Inaho. He was currently talk to a 10 year old Slaine in a body of a young adult.

“Mister, do you know where my dad is?”

Inaho stayed quiet, not knowing how to answer the question regarding the other’s parent. Did he mean Count Saazbaum or his real dad? What a stupid question, it is obvious Slaine was talking about his real dad, but how will he tell a nine year old his parent is dead?

“Oh, he left and isn’t coming back... is he?” Something must have given away the answer for the child to answer that. Inaho was surprised, truly. Slaine truly looked upset as he gripped the blanket in his hands.

“And he said we’d go and have picnic...” Slaine muttured.

Inaho was still troubled by the fact Slaine had regressed to a 10 year old and was about to call the doctor but the door had opened and behind stood the doctor and his sister. Yuki glared at the ashen blond who flinched back and brought the blanket up to shield the glare of. This got the better of Yuki’s anger, before anyone could stop her, Yuki sharply hasted to Slaine and ripped the blanket away from his grip. The poor boy yelped in surprised and looked at the black haired woman with wide eyes.

“Stop giving my brother such a hard time!”

“Yuki-nee,” Inaho tried to stop her and took her hand. Keyword **tried**. Yuki slapped his hand away.

“I don’t involve my brother anymore because of your stupidity! It is because of you Nao-kun feels responsible over you!”

“Yuki-nee!”

“Officer!”

The doctor and Inaho started to pull back the woman who still ignored both calls, “He doesn't have time for himself anymore! He doesn't see his friends so much! All because of you! Just disappear already!”

“YUKI-NEE!”

But the damage was already done, a screeching cry was heard which surprised everyone but Kaizuka Yuki was the most surprised of all. The one who led war was crying out loud without shame, like a child, and jumped out of the bed crawling below it also taking the pillow with him for protection. He quickly hid all his body with difficulty.

The room was filled with silence except for the loud wail the prisoner was emitting. Inaho was uncomfortable and at loss, he didn’t know how to comfort someone, especially a 10 year old. He went over and tried to reach the crying man but he only cried more. Inaho quickly retreated.

The cries died down but only after a long while, now only sniffles were heard. Deeming it was okay to talk now, Inaho stayed kneeling beside the bed and looked at his sister and the doctor.

“It seems like he regressed to being a 10 year old.”

“What?!” gasped Yuki.

“How did that happen?”

The doctor of the jail manor opened the folder and took out a pen from his lab coat pocket.

“Stress may be the most possible answer.”

“Stress?” questioned Inaho.

“Stress indeed. From the scars I have seen on the prisoner, he was possibly abused so he most certainly may be experiencing dissociative amnesia.”

They kept silent, looking at one another to see if anyone would break it.

Yuki broke it. “What now?”

***    ***    ***

Slaine did not like the way the lady was looking at him. He really did not like it at all. Why did she glare at him with such hateful eyes? But.. he felt like he deserved it.

_“Terran scum..”_

Slaine bit back a sniffle. Where has he heard that but he could help but agree. Yes, he was a terran scum... he felt filthy and broken but why? He looked at his hands. They were big... his fingers were longer too. They felt dirty too. He wished to have them covered. His body too. He felt too big to be under a bed, it was very uncomfortable.

He looked at the room from below the bed. The three people unknown to him were talking but Slaine, tuned them out and started to examine the room again. The room was too white for his tastes. Too clean, too pure... to innocent, things he felt like he was not. He was guilty of something but what was it exactly?

His chest throbbed. His heart beating in an uncomfortable speed. Maybe it was because he felt asphyxiated below the bed. Maybe he stayed here too long.

“Slaine,” he heard looking over at the man who was void of expressions but Slaine could read his eye. This person was calculating him. “I am Kaizuka Inaho,” the man continued, “it seems like you are feeling agitated waking up from a coma.”

 _I was in a coma?_ That explained the sudden growth of his body, and unhealthy too but it was not comfortable to think he slept until he was this big. He was not used to this size. Why had he gotten into a coma in the first place?

“Please come out. I am sure it is not comfy to be there.”

Slaine looked around again and saw the other two pairs of feet behind Inaho. Deciding he would be safe at by being at the other side, Slaine crawled out. The bed between them. Slaine clutched at the pillow for self-security if it provided any.

The lady still looked at him with those eyes. The same eyes he got from... who? He doesn't remember. A tall man... blond... a man he does not remember meeting. Maybe it was better not to remember someone he doesn't know... the person who seemed like a doctor had a blank look but his eyes said a whole another story.

 _I have to avoid those two..._ he mentally noted before looking at Inaho. He couldn't give a specific thought for this person. He was so emotionless it scared Slaine but for now he seemed more inclined not have Slaine upset so Slaine would trust the brunette for now.

“Where am I?” asked Slaine. The way he asked was innocent and white but he felt like he knew it from the bottom of his heart. He tightened his hold on the pillow.

“The hospital,” Inaho replied.

Slaine tilted his head in curiosity. Why was he at the hospital? He doesn't remember getting hurt actually he does not remember why or how he ended up in the hospital.

“You were in a car accident with your father.”

Slaine snapped his eyes open at Inaho.

“Then dad...” he did not finish. He did not need to continue as Inaho nodded. He looked at the doctor who seemed indifferent but the lady looked away clearly displeased. Something was not right... why did the lady hate him so much? Inaho was her brother. He looked and examined Inaho again. Ah... the eye? Was that it? Suddenly he felt guilty... for thinking his father abandoned him like his mother did. He felt guilty for taking Inaho’s eye but why was Inaho here? Did they want money? The lady said about responsibility...

“Were you part of the accident?”

***    ***    ***

Inaho doesn't know what made him think it was better to lie. Maybe he felt like it was not right to lie to a 10 year old. _Not right..._ Maybe it was pity for the blond. _So wrong..._ Maybe it was because just plainly he was Slaine. A Slaine he doesn't know about. A Slaine Seylum doesn't know about. **_Wrong!_ **

Inaho watched as the 10 year old stuck in a 19 year old body examined him, his sister and the doctor. The blond suddenly looked ready to cry. Why?

“Were you part of the accident?”

Innocent question really. The way he had asked was what it made it innocent guiding him to ask why he had come to that conclusion.

“Why do you ask?” Inaho was genuinely curious. What made him think Inaho was part of the accident?

“Well, it is clear that she does not like me making me ask why,” he stopped and looked sideways avoiding eye contact. He hugged onto the pillow tighter, any tighter the pillow might explode.

“Go on,” Inaho encouraged.

“I figured it is because of the eye you lost... that you lost it in an accident...” he could see his sister wanting to counter it.

It wasn't an accident but... Inaho closed his eye remembering of that day.

The ashen blond who held the gun firmly and tightly. His blue-green eyes shine full of hatred but there were clear contradictions. The way Slaine bit his lips in grief. The tears that rolled down his cheeks when the person was trying so hard to stop them. The way his other hand gripped the one holding the gun as if to stop himself. The way he stood firmly because if he didn't he would crumble. Finally, a hint of sadness, pain and denial in his eyes.

Inaho always asked himself... why did Slaine look so pained? The gun was clearly pointing his forehead... why did Slaine waver?

But the questions might never be answered as to the person in question has forgotten and he hoped Slaine never remembers.

_Ah I now know why..._

“Yes, I lost my eye during the accident.”

Inaho opened his eye and look at the poor man/boy in front of him. He looked terribly guilty.

“W-What does she mean about responsibility then?”

Inaho gave him a small smile. Yuki wouldn't agree with his plan and convincing the UFE member who took custody of Slaine and overall UFE members would be difficult. But this way he could save Slaine from misery at all. He was keeping his promise to Seylum... not only that...

He wanted to never see Slaine’s eyes to be like that day.

_I couldn’t save the Slaine the world knows... but maybe I can save this Slaine... a Slaine only for me... but does he know he needs it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all the comments and supports! I love reading comments and it really sparka motivation with me! (o´ω｀o)  
> Actually I am on my mid-terms but guess what? I am winging it (≥∀≤)/ please leave a lot comments of what you think of this update!! It would motivate me a lot more if you!! Please do look forward the next update!


	3. A Sacramento Efficitur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He does not realize that he has realized his feelings. Maybe was aware but was not aware that he was aware. The feelings within him bloom without him knowing or was is always there? It's like a secret realization... Not realizing what he was already aware of...

 

**A Sacramento Efficitur**

* * *

 

Aiki, the UFE Chief of the Japanese branch, looked at the boy in front of her then back at the report in front of her.

Mamoru Aiki, was a Japanese woman and last time Inaho checked, Aiki was 69 with no family whatsoever. She was around 164cm and her black hair was pulled back gracefully in a low bun. She was intelligent who double majored on medical science and politics. When she claimed Slaine’s custody, no one could break her logical statement. One would fire once and she would not only fire back the triple amount but she would also have one hundred barriers to protect herself. She was a tough opponent and without the analytical eye, Inaho felt slightly overwhelmed but remembering for who and why he was doing this, he refused to back down from her sharp and analytical eyes.

“Slaine Troyard has dissociative amnesia,” she read and looked at the boy in front of her again. She waited to see if he would respond, he did not.

Aiki threw the report off her hands to her desk and looked at Kaizuka Inaho. She crossed her arms a small smile gracing her face though her eyes were bored.

“Explain.”

Inaho did not seem afraid to speak out his opinion from what Aiki could see because he immediately spoke out.

“Yes, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard seemed to have been abused constantly back at Mars because of the scars on his front and back, the stress from the war and the stress from prison has taken a toll on Slaine’s mentality making him want to forget and be where he considers to be at peace. He has regressed to be a 10 year old, a dissociative amnesia.”

The UFE member leaned back to her seat and gave Inaho a bored look.

“Scars?” she questioned.

“Whip lashes it seems.” Aiki nodded.

“So what do you suggest?”

“The prison will make Slaine Saazbaum Troyard stressed and not an appropriate environment for him to live in anymore. Also we should take this into our advantage and make Slaine into our ally. He is a genius when it comes to the aircraft's so he will be a great asset to your air squad.”

Aiki nodded. The prison manor was originally her summer house and the land over there was owned by the Mamoru family so no one had easy access to that place. She had added the bars and the underground basement too. Now she would have to take the bars away.

“Where do you suggest he lives in then?”

Inaho watched at the chief untangled her arms and rest them on the armrests of her chair.

“I have not found any families connected to Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. With me.”

Aiki raised her eyebrows, surprised at the suggestion and smiled again at the boy but Inaho noticed, her eyes were hiding something.

“Why you?”

“It is within my responsibility to watch over him since I am the one who captured him and also...” Inaho paused trying to analyze the aged woman in front of him. It seemed like it was going almost too smoothly. The chief was looking at him critically examining him for any flaws but it was going too smoothly and easy.

“He seems to trust me.”

Aiki nodded in understanding and stamped on the report ‘APPROVED’. Inaho blinked in surprise. It was too easy. There has to be a catch. There just has to be one.

“Don't get me wrong. You will watch over Slaine Troyard and take care of him, but he will still be under my custody so I will be waiting for a weekly report on him. I will handle the other chiefs. I will give you the okay call some day this week. Dismissed.”

Inaho felt unsatisfied. It was too easy, he wanted to start over again. There was something the Chief was not saying and he knew it but he wouldn't question her. He got what he wanted. He bowed his head and left the room.

***          ***          ***

_“Dirty Terran, learn your place!”_

_A blond man swung his cane at a young Slaine who whimpered a yelp. Slaine was shackled to the floor, not able to escape._

_“You think you could escape from me?”_

_The cane came again and again, they hurt and hurt but young Slaine couldn’t help but feel like he deserved it. Slaine looked at the man punishing him. He wore some kind of elegant red garments, clothes he would see in fairy tales his mother used to read for him before she left. He was so tall, everything was detailed about him but he couldn’t see his face because a shadow covered his face._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he begged for the pain to stop but at the same time he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to be forgiven but he didn’t want to be forgiven._

_“Be quiet!”_

_Slaine watched at the man pulled out something long and thin. He has never seen such a thing but he knew he should be terrified. That thing terrified him so much._

_“No! Please no!” Slaine screamed from the top his lungs. He felt his arms painfully be pulled up to the ceiling by the shackles. His body wasn’t that of a child's anymore._

_“Remember!”_

_The strikes came along with a burning and aching lasting sensation on his chest and Slaine couldn’t help but cry out. The strikes ripped his clothes and blood streamed out of his wounds. The strikes came and hits landed._

_“Slaine Troyard! Remember!”_

_What did he have to remember? What was there to remember?!_

_“SLAINE!”_

Getting up so abruptly, Slaine jumped off the bed with the blanket wrapped around him. He ran to the bathroom. It hurted so much. The burning flame that ache on his chest and back.

“Slaine!”

He ignored it, he let the blanket drop and pull his light blue shirt over his head and looked at the mirror just above the sink. The first thing he saw was a man with a crazed smile looking exactly like Slaine with blood showered over him making Slaine shake his head before looking again. The first word he thought was...

“Ugly...”

The awful scars that decorated his body was horrendous. Why did he have such scars? This couldn’t have been from the accident could it? He touched his scars gently and carefully, slowly going up while shivering at the touch. Then he reached his face, he looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes. His hair was long... shoulder length?

“Slaine,” said person finally noticed Inaho behind him from the mirror, looking at him with those calculative eyes again. He stared, quite dumbfounded, for a long time before looking at himself from the mirror again.

_Ugly... I’m ugly... I don’t want to be seen..._

Slaine tears up and quickly looks for the blanket to cover himself up with. He backed away from Inaho and cornered himself while trying to make himself as small as possible.

***          ***          ***

Inaho looked at the man cornering himself away from Inaho as if to hide. Hesitantly, he tried to call out yet again.

“Slaine?”

The ashen blond shivered in response and glanced at Inaho.

“What’s wrong, Slaine?” It didn’t sit well within Inaho when Slaine cornered himself like this. It made him uncomfortable and feel at lose. He didn’t like seeing Slaine like this.

“P-Please don’t look at me...” it was barely a whisper but Inaho managed to catch it.

“Why?”

“It’s ugly,” the voice broke into a sob, “I’m so ugly...”

Inaho stood there not understanding. The boy/man in front of him thought he was ugly? Tears started to drop from the ashen blond’s eyes and he sniffed and hiccuped.

“This ugly scars,” Slaine whispered, “They have a meaning... in my dream, that tall red man made me realize how truly damaged and dirty I was.”

Inaho watched at the man cried silently as he clung onto his legs, making himself smaller and smaller. It truly looked like a broken piece of art, like the Slaine he once knew but he would make a difference. He couldn’t do it before... He wouldn’t mess up again...

Inaho knelt in front of the crying blond and tried to lay a hand on Slaine’s head but the blond flinched away.

 _No touching_ , Inaho noted.

He reluctantly brought the hand down, “Slaine, it was only a dream. That tall red man does not exist.”

Slaine slowly looked up from his knees.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Inaho gave the sniffling blond a small reassuring smile.

“The scars, yes, they mean something...” Inaho kept smiling and sat down onto the cold ceramic floor.

“It means you survived the accident,” Slaine picked his head straighter and higher to look back Kaizuka, “It is not ugly but a beautiful reminder that no matter how hard it was, you still survived.”

Slaine looked at the man in front of him mesmerized by the smile, no matter how small it was. The smile made something within him bloom and unknowingly, Slaine smiled too. It reassured the blond that the scars weren’t a punishment like the dream made him feel.

“Thanks Inaho-san!”

Inaho’s chest felt a release of whatever it was grasping and relief washed over him. The smile Slaine gave was one he never given to Inaho before. A truly beautiful smile... oh how his blue-green eyes shined. Was this same smile given to Seylum? Did Seylum cherish this pure and so innocent smile Slaine just revealed to him. Inaho somehow doubted that Seylum cherished this Slaine... but that was okay... Inaho would protect this smile.

***          ***          ***

“Gloves?”

The blond and the brunet went back to the room and Slaine laid on the bed again, feeling exhausted so quickly but Inaho understood. The dream and the panic had taken a toll on the blond. Then the blond had suddenly asked if he could have a pair of gloves.

“Why gloves?” The blond looked away as he massaged his hands and avoided eye contact with Inaho.

“I can’t?” Slaine answered with his own question.

Slaine may have regressed to a ten year old but his intelligence being able to avoid a conversation or topic like that was exceptional. Seems like the brain is still 19 years old.

“You can,” Inaho said quickly not wanting to disappoint the blond in front of him, “Is white okay?”

The blond brightened and nodded. Inaho let out a small sigh of relief.

“Ah right, Inaho-san,” the blond called out.

“What is it?”

“Will you tell about that secret of yours now that we are alone?”

Ah yes... When Slaine had asked him about what his sister meant about responsibility, Inaho had answered, “It’s a secret.”

At the time he didn’t want to upset Yuki more than she already was. He found 7 reasons not to but he would tell her some day. Well, it couldn’t hurt telling the blond since they were alone, right?

“As much as you are responsible for my lose of eye, I am also responsible for your lose of parent,” Inaho explained(lied) and Slaine nodded understandingly and waited for Inaho to continue. Slaine couldn't help but feel like it was not really Inaho's fault that his father had died... 

“So we help each other on what we lack. You become my left sight and I become your guardian of sorts.”

Slaine’s eyes widened.

“You want me to live with you?” Slaine jumped excitedly at the suggestion.

Inaho smiled slightly, glad that this made Slaine happy, even if it was only a little bit.

“Yes, we will help one another,” Inaho leaned back on the chair relieved that Slaine was more unguarded with him. Seeing Slaine smile like this was worth for the future angry Yuki.

“When?” Slaine started bouncing slightly from the excitement.

“When the hospital’s director gives us an okay,” Inaho announced. The hospital director meaning UFE Chief Aiki.

Slaine cried a sound of excitement as he jumped on the bed with his arms spread. He twirled around and fell back onto the bed laughing and smiling.

Inaho’s chest felt free. A feeling that wasn’t given to him when the other Slaine was here. The other Slaine had only given him a constricted feeling filled with guilt. The Slaine that was not here anymore was filled with grief, darkness, loss, guilt and being lost but this Slaine, the Slaine right now in front of him was so pure, so innocent, happy, full of emotion and life. If Slaine was this happy when Asseylum met Slaine, did she really not treasure it? Didn’t she notice that Slaine was being abused back at Mars? If she did... why didn’t she protect him? Well, it doesn’t matter now. Inaho would protect the Slaine of now because this was the chance given to him. He would not repeat the same mistake that he made with the old Slaine or neglect Slaine like Asseylum did if she did. This time Inaho would give Slaine his full attention, affection and everything Slaine needed. Neither noticed the door of the room slowly closing.

_The world you saw there..._

_I will make sure you don’t see it again...-Kaizuka Inaho_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(≧◡≦) ♡ I don't know but I was extremely motivated to write this update! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ Maybe because there is some fluff! My friend even drew a scene she loved from this update! Please do write a comment on what you think of this update! The more comments, the more motivation!o(≧▽≦)o Leave Kudos to let me know I have your support! (✧ω✧)
> 
> *Aiki is originally my name in hanja which is written 相(each other) 喜(happiness) but Aiki here is written 愛 (ai) meaning "love, affection", 樹 (ki) meaning "tree". Ignoring the Kanji rules of name it is Aiki. I thought the name fitted the UFE Chief! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ
> 
> *Any suggestions comment down below! I will read them and comment back as best as I can because I LOVE READING COMMENTS!!! (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> *Draw any scene you like! I'd like to put at least two drawings each update! I am sure other readers will enjoy the drawings too! Copy&Paste the scene you drew, leave your AO3 name and send to my email: shybunny0114@hotmail.com~! I will each Tuesdays and Fridays~ ☆ ～('▽^人)


	4. Libertas Vinctos pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will haunt him... It always haunts him... Nothing will change if no one is willing to make a change...  
> May my body be here,
> 
> May my soul be elsewhere,
> 
> But hopefully, may my sanity be with you...
> 
> -Slaine Troyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING! R-18!!! MIND BREAKING! BLOOD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! STAY AWAY IF YOU CANNOT TAKE THIS!

**Libertas Vinctos**

* * *

 

 

A call came in 4 days later from Aiki but it wasn't the okay call. It was a conference call regarding his request. It was a surprise to Inaho but that was okay. The chief didn't seem worried and he was sure that the Japanese chief approved and agreed with him. So he called at the jail manor that he wouldn't be there for two to three days and to let Slaine know.

He repeated that particular task because he needed Slaine know that Inaho hadn't abandoned him.

“Be careful with what you say, Kaizuka-kun,” he heard Aiki from the from the phone.

“From what I could see from our last talk, you seem to care of Slaine Troyard’s being. That is not something the other chief leaders will like to hear about.”

Inaho knew that, that is why he felt it was too easy convincing Aiki, the woman who had defences up.

“I of course would be against it but I like the idea of having a professional genius pilot in my air force,” seems like she read his mind.

“Chief Aiki, with all due respect, you said you would take care of it,” there was an accusing tone but it was hidden rather well or the chief brushed it off. Inaho suspected the latter.

“And I did,” she laughed heartedly. “The conference is the last step to have Slaine Troyard in your abode. You just have to carefully speak and I will help you too so no worries.”

Inaho didn't like the thought of not being able to be beside Slaine. Last time he was not with Slaine, he went to hysteria and lost his memories, but it was only two days. Nothing would happen in two days. The doctor was there for Slaine at all times.

Today and tomorrow of no Slaine... It was okay... It was for Slaine he was doing this for... 2 days and an angry Yuki would be worth it.

***          ***          ***

Slaine never not liked being a hospital plainly because his mother worked in one. But the hospital here was different. How different?

To list it off:

1.They didn't let him out of the room.

2.No nurses came in to check on him.

3.There were men with the same suit walking about and looked at him with wary eyes. One bodyguard in particular gave him the hateful looks.

4.The doctor was always there but that was okay because he proved himself to be kind.

Inaho had called in yesterday that he couldn't be in the hospital for two to three days and it gravely disappointed Slaine because he liked Inaho. He seemed nice and didn't give him the judging eyes everyone gave him.

The doctor, Hasegawa Ryoma, was in a break when Slaine woke up from another nightmare. The tall blond was kept telling him how dirty and worthless he was. Then kept telling him to remember. Inaho was not here to comfort him. Tomorrow he would get the comfort he needed so Slaine would endure everything that was happening. Thinking of Inaho made his heart beat unnaturally fast and it was uncomfortable. It also happens when he was in closed areas. Not frequent but it was there. He was too anxious with Inaho here.

Slaine looked at his gloved hands and smiled happily. The gloves helped him not feel like everything was dirtying him. He really didn't want his hands to be dirty.

“Slaine, would you like your breakfast?” He heard Hasegawa and turned to see him by the door, ready to close it.

“Um... Yes, please.”

“I will have Ennoshita-san bring it over then,” Slaine flinched as the doctor left.

Ennoshita was the man in the suit who looked at him with hateful eyes. Slaine didn’t like Ennoshita for looking at him like that but maybe Slaine did something Ennoshita didn’t like and Slaine didn’t know that.Suddenly Slaine felt guilty. Slaine must have done something if Ennoshita was that angry at him. Maybe he would ask the man when he came by with his tray of food.

It didn’t take long for the food to come, and while waiting Slaine was examining the gloves and see the details on it which wasn’t much. The door opened and Ennoshita, a man with short black hair, frowning and glaring at Slaine, came in with the tray of food for Slaine.

“Kid, the foods here,” he said sharply making Slaine flinch.

“T-Thank you very much.”

Ennoshita handed the tray over to Slaine, the blond notice how Ennoshita did it carefully. The black haired man sat on the chair situated beside Slaine’s right side of the bed. Noticing the stare that Slaine gave him, Ennoshita leaned onto the chair, rather laxed, and grumbled, “I have to take that back when you finish eating and it is a pain to come back here.”

 _He doesn’t want to see me again?_ Slaine thought to himself and started eating slowly.

It was quiet for a while before Ennoshita broke it, “You are gaining weight.”

He didn’t know why but Slaine got suddenly embarrassed as he felt his cheek become hot. Slaine quickly let go of the spoon and started to massage his face, horrified. He was startled when he heard a laugh from the right.

Ennoshita was laughing... at him... but laughing. Did he enjoy seeing Slaine suffering? The short haired man leaned back more onto the chair and started to look into space. His eyes were forlorn and looking at a distance.

“Please, do eat,” he said.

“My son...” he sighed as he closed his eyes remembering, “Would have not forgiven me otherwise...”

Slaine didn’t know how to answer so he only nodded and ate faster thinking that was what the man wanted. When he finished, he noticed how Ennoshita’s expression had soften but the frown was still there.

“E-Ennoshita-san,” Slaine didn’t know what came over him to call out the man but the said man stopped passing through the door and looked at Slaine.

“U-Um... Thanks for the... food.”

Lame... that was completely lame and Slaine knew that but he couldn’t help up glance at Ennoshita. Slaine could feel his eyes widened and his mouth hang open at the sight before him. Ennoshita was giving him a small smile. It was extremely small but Slaine could see the corner of the short haired man curl up by a pixel.

“No problem, kid,” he said as he closed the door.

“The meat you gained looks good on you.”

His cheeks were hot. Maybe Ennoshita wasn’t that bad of a person. Maybe Ennoshita didn’t hate him at all. Slaine was glad even though he felt like he should be hated, he was glad...

***          ***          ***

“Ah, Ennoshita-san, did Slaine all in all the food?”

The frowning man boringly looked at the doctor who was returning from the canteen.

“The kid ate all of it.”

“Ah thank god,” Hasegawa let out a relieved huff.

“Are you also making dinner today?” asked the frowning guard and the doctor nodded happily.

“I am looking forward to it.”

“Yes, I am making chicken curry!”

Chicken curry was everyone’s favorite, Ennoshita’s favorite. Especially if Hasegawa cooked it. Ennoshita believes that Hasegawa has good hands if he can cook that well. He is looking forward for dinner.

***          ***          ***

Slaine felt uncomfortable. His heart was beating fast and it was intolerable. He also felt cramped. It was hot and weird and... confining?

Slaine doesn’t know when he went started to nap. He was playing the gloves before he felt tired. Really tired but right now, he couldn’t move. His body felt so heavy, as if a whale was laying on top of him.

Yes, it was suffocating, confining and uncomfortable. Should he open his eyes? He felt like he shouldn’t but he did when something pressed against him so hard.

“Ah!” he gasped and opened his eyes, blue-green eyes twinkling.

The man in front of him... What was he doing?

“You woke up?” he chuckled. It was a dark chuckle, his tone promised something. Something dark and... tragic.

The man pressed again the same spot making the ashen blond gasp out moan again. Then Slaine realized, his pants were on him. He was hard and wet. His shirt was pulled  up and stomach wet with white substance. Something was inside of him. Hand, fingers were inside of him.

Slaine was horrified. He was being dirtied. He didn’t want this, he wanted to push this person away. He wanted to lock himself in the bathroom and wash himself. Slaine was dirtied.

_DIRTIED!_

_DIRTIED!_

_DIRTIED!_

He was dirtied from the inside!

“W-Why...” he asked.

“Don’t ask why,” the man took the gloves off Slaine’s hands. He tied the middle fingers together and then he tightly around Slaine’s hard on. It was so tight Slaine thought it was getting cut off.

“N-No stop!” he wanted to scream but his voice was reluctant. His body heavy, his voice quiet.

“Don’t worry, I will thoroughly enjoy myself and dirty you more,” the fingers left, Slaine whined. Tears were gathering the corner of his eyes.

“P-Please don’t do this...” the man unbuttoned his pants and let his rod out hanging. He bent Slaine’s legs up.

_Don’t touch me... DOn’t TOUCh ME! DON’TTOUCHME! DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!DON’TTOUCHME!_

_DON'T                                                                                                          TOUCH                                                                                                                    ME!!!!_

“What are you talking about?” The man positioned himself between the ashen blond’s legs as Slaine whispered a chant of ‘no’s.

“I was waiting for this moment the most...” A thrust.

“To dirty you more than you already are...” a scream.

“To break you!” a tear inside.

“To make you understand that this is how dirty you are!” pleasure. It hurt, the pain Slaine felt was unexplainable but what distressed Slaine more was how good it felt. Slaine knew it then, he was so dirty... so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so DIRTY!

“I’m dirty,” Slaine gasped as the thrusts became deep and hard. They became more slippery and Slaine could only guess it was because of the blood.

“Yes, you are dirty,” the man grinned happily, “Look at how beautifully red and wet you are.”

Slaine looked. He was really red and wet. He held back broken whimper as tears rained down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered between the moans and gasps.

“You were soiled... by me before... Don’t think that by forgetting you will be clean again,” but Slaine wasn’t hearing. He kept chanting apologize and forgiveness. When he looked at the man he saw blond, the red garments, his voice.

The thrust became irregular rhythm but it still pressed that part that made it feel all good. He wanted release, he wanted it so badly.

“Gloves off!” he screamed.

“No.”

Slaine’s mind was become black. His heart felt like it was being broken. “Please!”

“Why?”

Why? Why did he want to release? Why was that part of him red, thick and standing? Was he sick? Pee... he wanted to “PEE! I WANT TO PEE PLEASE!” he sobbed so hard. What little thing he was holding to, clinging to, shattered into pieces. He openly cried and sobbed. The wails were so loud that it echoed in the hallway.

“How cute... but I won’t let you until I have completely broken you...”

The thrust came and came... something wet came and came into Slaine. The ashen blond only felt trashed... dirty... a disgusting piece of living being... He wanted to see Inaho... Would Inaho comfort him? Would Inaho tell him he wasn’t dirty? Would Inaho help him become clean?

Slaine wanted Inaho... he would endure until he can... He would wait for Inaho...

_May my body be here,_

_May my soul be elsewhere,_

_But hopefully, may my sanity be with you..._

_-Slaine Troyard_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(≧◡≦) ♡ MOTIVATION BURNED! EXAMS FINISHED ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ All comments are appreciated and made me work hard! My friend wanted to draw something but she is busy at the moment~! o(≧▽≦)o Leave Kudos to let me know I have your support! (✧ω✧)
> 
> *Chief Aiki did take care of it but the other chief wouldn't budge until they had a conference with Earth's Hero so the conference was dated. ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ
> 
> *.･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･. SLAINE'S INNOCENCE! NOOO! HOW COULD I WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!? I am so sorry Slaine! (ಥ﹏ಥ) COMMENT ON WHO DO YOU THINK DID IT?! WHO TOOK SLAINE'S INNOCENCE?! Oh my gawd... I wrote something so horrible and mind breaking... I should add mind breaking in the tags... 
> 
> *Any suggestions comment down below! I will read them and comment back as best as I can because I LOVE READING COMMENTS!!! (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> *Draw any scene you like! I'd like to put at least two drawings each update! I am sure other readers will enjoy the drawings too! Copy&Paste the scene you drew, leave your AO3 name and send to my email: shybunny0114@hotmail.com~! I will each Tuesdays and Fridays~ ☆ ～('▽^人)


	5. Libertas Vinctos pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning:  
> MIGHT BE GRAPHIC AT THE BEGINNING!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

**Libertas Vinctos pt.2**

* * *

The first thing Inaho did this morning was get ready quickly leave for the jail manor and bring Slaine. Release Slaine! The conference had gone as expected. Aiki kept her promise about helping him too. The other chiefs could never counter Inaho but with Aiki behind his back they could barely even approach him.

He didn’t even bother waking Yuki because he already already had a list on why not to wake her up, so he drove himself to the manor. Yuki could use the bus.

When he was about to reach the manor, something was extremely not right. Inaho got off the car and saw something from the corner of his eyes. He looked and took a step back. It was a guard slumped on a tree, completely knocked out.

“What?” he muttered to himself.

 _SLAINE!_ He panicked and ran into the manor. He saw all the guard slumped here and there. Some waking up groggy until he reached the door. A guard on the floor there near the room where Slaine was, as if he was pushed away from the door.

“Ennoshita-san,” he knelt over and shook him away.

Ennoshita rubbed eyes as if take away the heavy sleep. He shook his head and groaned and the pain he felt when he did that.

“What... happened...” he slurred.

Inaho knew he wouldn’t get answers from the man in front of him, so he stood and quickly went over to the door and slammed the door opened.

The sight made him take not only take a step back, it was several steps until he stumbled against Ennoshita’s foot and fall on his bum. His eyes wide and horrified. Ennoshita grumbled for being bothered before looking at Inaho.

“Boss?” he then followed at what he was looking and gasped. The pain his head long forgotten.

“No...” Ennoshita whispered in disbelief.

The sight in front of them... Slaine had his hands tied up together with bandages, his legs spread so apart, one looked so dislocated. His stomach was painted in white and yellow. The bed was definitely wet yellow, red, pink... white? The ashen blond’s blue-green eyes were half open, gazing at particularly nothing. They had lost light in them and was completely lifeless like a broken doll.

Inaho let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and gathered the strength to stand up and go into the reeking room. He neared Slaine and knelt beside the bed.

“Slaine,” he called out, trying not have him sound broken and hold back the anger that was flaring from within his body like it would cook him inside out.

His voice seemed to have stirred something within the blond who blinked once and slowly gazed at Inaho.

“I.... Inaho-shan?” he whispered. His voice hoarse and dry, missing some letters when talking. Had he screamed so much? Cried so much? Maybe even beg? Inaho didn’t answer because he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t ask what he ask to Slaine everyday, “How are you doing?” He couldn’t say that. Slaine gladly continued.

“Ih... hurhs... a lo...” a tear slipped the corner of Slaine’s eyes. “When... sh... hhe ohay?”

Inaho slowly leaned his forehead onto the pillow near where Slaine was.

“It won’t hurt anymore...” he whispered. “They gave us the okay...”

Slaine smiled a bit thought weakly.

“So, glad,” then he allowed himself to slumber.

***          ***          ***

After Slaine closed his eyes, Inaho let his anger out. He punched the floor once but kept digging his fist into the ceramic floor. His body shook and screamed in frustration. Just...

_WHO WHOWHO?! WHO HURT SLAINE?! WHY?! WHO IS IT! WHO TOUCHED SLAINE! WHO SOILED SLAINE?! WHO?!_

Inaho trembled in anger. What in the world happened while he was absent!? Why when he was absent?! Inaho knew he wouldn’t resolve anything by staying there so he stood and gathered everyone. They were in the living room with Inaho on the couch with Slaine wrapped in a blanket and head on Inaho’s lap facing his back to the guard while the others stood straight across Inaho.

“What...” he said before pausing feeling like he would growl at the men in front of him. “Happened?”

Ennoshita or any of the guards had never seen the mayor this angry. Not all, and it was seriously scared at how control he was. Seeing that no one was answering Ennoshita stepped up and spoke, “I remember that we all had dinner and resumed our duties. I was on duty guarding the...” Ennoshita paused. Prisoner didn’t sound right anymore. “Troyard’s room. Then heavy sleep spells washed over me even though I wasn’t tired to begin with.”

The other guards agreed with Ennoshita and saying that same thing happened to them, that’s when Inaho noticed.

“Where’s Dr. Hasegawa?”

One of the guards spoke up, “Sir, he is nowhere to be seen. We tried calling him but the line is dead.”

Silence grew in the room. Ennoshita held his head in disbelief as he slowly realized.

“He was on kitchen duty yesterday night... He drugged us...” Ennoshita said emptily before running to the camera room and the other guards followed. Inaho stayed where he was and let his fingers run Slaine’s hair for a while before leaving.

***          ***          ***

Each guard saw how they suddenly slumped in the camera but Ennoshita was the one in who felt like the world had just ended. He watch himself guarding the door and other guard soon joined him to watch. The black haired man stood there guarding before slowly held his head in one hand leaned back onto the door slowly slumping onto the floor.  Inaho joined the crew and watched as Hasegawa came into view and pushed Ennoshita out of the way with his foot. The door opened and didn’t close completely. That was 11:46 p.m.

Everyone stayed frozen quiet, waiting for the worst to happen until they heard small whispers and mumbles. It was like that for a while before sobs and hiccups were heart and slowly became louder. The crew couldn’t see what was happening but the sobs and hiccups broke, “Gloves off!” The scream screeched.

They knew who’s voice it was.

“PEE! I WANT TO PEE PLEASE!” They heard cries grow into forever echoing screeching screams and endless begging.

“WHO IS DIRTY?!” they heard the doctor’s happy and sadistic voice. Inaho fisted his hands hoping Slaine would refuse to say anything.

“SLAINE IS DIRTY! SLAINE IS SORRY FOR BEING DIRTY! PLEASE!”

Inaho banged his fist onto the desk but the crew didn’t mind it and kept hearing. Then they heard a scream that seemed in extremely pain, not only was it screeching but it was to the point one would become deaf. It was endless and kept on going until the voice just died. Then after a long while Hasegawa left the room at 4:17 a.m.

Ennoshita watched himself on the floor sleeping away doing absolutely nothing to help. He knew the doctor had said much more to the poor kid. Why would the doctor do such a thing? Why? He didn’t understand.

Inaho finally spoke, breaking all the guard’s grim thought, “From today onwards, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard will live with me under the name of Slaine Kaizuka.” Inaho paused and waited if anyone wanted to say anything but they stayed silence so the youngest spoke again, “You guys are appointed in tracking, Dr. Hasegawa Ryouta.”

All guard saluted and immediately left the room. They would find that son of a bitch, Ennoshita would make sure of it.

***          ***          ***

His sleep was certainly deep and Slaine dreamed. Yes he dreamed not a nightmare which was something new. Slaine was a very young boy, his body was small and not big, and he was crying. He was curled up in some kind of bushes, crying and crying until he heard rustlings behind him. Surprised he looked behind to see a boy with brown hair and red eyes. His nose had a bandaid and the cheek had a patch on it. They stared at each other for quite a while. Ah, yes he was in Japan with his father at the time and that day was the days his dad promised they’d go to the beach but was canceled because had found a way to travel somewhere.

The was taking silent deep breaths and Slaine guessed it was from running. His hair was a mess with leaves and sticks in it.

 _“Why are you crying?”_ the boy asked.

Slaine turned away and pouted being reminded about the reason he was away from his current home.

_“My dad broke his promise...”_

_ _

The other hummed before silence spread. The boy had decided to take a seat beside the ashen blond for some reason.

 _“Does he always do that?”_ the brunette asks.

Slaine let his head fall over his knees, _“Most of the time...”_

 _“I guess parents are not all that great after all...”_ the other muttered absent mindedly.

Slaine looked at the boy and shook his head.

 _“Having a parent is truly wonderful,”_ Slaine counterted. _“My grandma told me that every person had a many homes and one of them is their parents!”_

_“SLAINE! Where are you?!”_

The ashen blond grinned at hearing his father’s voice and ran to his father leaving the boy. He took his father’s hand and turned toward the boy and waved at him. The other did the same and watched the ashen blond leave.

***          ***          ***

He examined his surrounding without really opening his eyes. The room smelt different, the bed was softer and he heard a woman’s voice... not any woman but that woman who glared him so hard that remembering made his eyes snap open and sit up in panic. The woman sounded panicked and confused.

Slaine panicked on his own for being in an unknown place with a woman who hated him. He wrapped himself with the thick blanket. His right leg was wrapped up with something thick and solid unable to move it. He could not curl himself which made him panic more. Where was Inaho? Why wasn’t Inaho beside him? Inaho... Inaho... Inaho Inaho Inaho Inaho

***          ***          ***

“WAAAAAAAH!!!”

The wail surprised both the siblings talking in the kitchen and turned their heads to the direction it was coming from.

Inaho quickly stood up followed by Yuki as they ran to the room and slammed open the door. Yuki witnessed the boy flinching at the sight of her before looking at Inaho almost he was here.

“Inaho-san,” the man whined in distressed. The said man in an instant was beside the ashen blond.

Yuki watched from the distance as her brother comforted the sick blond. Her brother had called her and demanded to have Dr. Yagarai in their house the moment he arrived and Yuki panicked thinking it was her brother who got hurt, by the blond again. She was swearing to hurt the blond while the doctor had his equipment ready until her brother came in a the blond covered from head to toe in a blanket. The right leg did not look right and the pale look on Slaine’s face did not look appealing either.

While the doctor was treating Slaine the sibling stood outside the door waiting for the doctor. The doctor came out with grim expression on the face and had asked how long was Slaine’s leg on that state. Inaho answered it could vary from 5 to 8 hours and Yagarai shook his head. He explained that with his limited instruments it was impossible to exactly see what was wrong with Slaine’ leg but from what he could gather from all the injuries was, a tear in the bottom, sever delayed ejaculation, 1st grade left arm dislocation and major dislocated ankle, knee and the connection with the hip and thigh all from the right. The doctor explained with a grim expression that the left arm would heal in two weeks tops but the right leg... hopefully it would heal with time half a year, a year.

“Worst case scenario?” the youngest whispered.

“He will forever have trouble walking, never able to jump or run.”

Yuki gasped covering her mouth with her hands. This was cruel. Even for a world class criminal, this was so cruel. How could anyone do this?

“Expect him to be depressed and sensitive. It will take a long, very long time to heal not only his body but also his mentality.”

After the doctor left, Inaho and Yuki moved to the kitchen and told Yuki the whole story. Yuki was shocked to hear that a doctor did such thing. A DOCTOR hurt a patient. Yuki welcomed the idea of having Slaine live with them even though she still couldn't forgive the other for shooting her brother.

Now, Yuki watched as her brother stayed still and whispering comforting words to the other. Slaine laid his blanket covered head on Inaho’s lap, content to have Inaho with him. Yuki left them alone, to collect her mind, to let them have their time because she knew they all needed it.

_No matter where you go..._

_Your liberty is shackled to your past._

_-Mamoru Aiki_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(≧◡≦) ♡ Another chapter done! I have made the drawing this time for my favorite scene!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ All comments are appreciated and made me work hard! o(≧▽≦)o Leave Kudos to let me know I have your support! (✧ω✧)
> 
> *Ennoshita feels guilty for letting a drug beat him and make unable to protect Slaine. He blames himself for what happen to Slaine.ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ
> 
> *.･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･. The pain Slaine must have gone through!! (ಥ﹏ಥ) the doctor did it. Slaine started to hallucinate halfway through the abuse!! He wanted to refuse that the man, Dr. Hasegawa would do such things to him and his denial drived him to hallucinate.
> 
> *Any suggestions comment down below! I will read them and comment back as best as I can because I LOVE READING COMMENTS!!! (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> *Draw any scene you like! I'd like to put at least two drawings each update! I am sure other readers will enjoy the drawings too! Copy&Paste the scene you drew, leave your AO3 name and send to my email: shybunny0114@hotmail.com~! I will each Tuesdays and Fridays~ ☆ ～('▽^人)


	6. Triste Lagrimas de Felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Althea looks at the clock.  
> "Ah, it's time to see him, my precious one," he smiles, albeit sad.  
> He leaves the house with the puddings he bought the other day. The puddings "he" loved.

**Triste Lagrimas de Felicidad**

* * *

 

 

_May God be with you,_

_May God guide you,_

_May God love you._

Slaine woke up. He stared blankly ahead as he remembered something his mother used to mumble. He didn’t understand why she would saw such things and maybe he never would understand.

Slaine sat up and looked at the room he became familiar with. He was staying with Inaho and it has been three days. It was rather peaceful in the house. Slaine gave one glance at the clock.

“10:48 a.m.”

Inaho and Yuki were at work and Slaine was staying at the house, not really able to move. Inaho had told him that today someone would come and take care of him but Slaine couldn’t help but feel kind of restless.

Slaine heard the lock click in the silent house and couldn’t help but flinch. The door opened and closed and shuffles were heard. Footsteps nearing his room and stopped right behind his door.

The amnesiatic man gulped air and intently looked at the door. Few moment later the door opened and, “Slaine?”

***              ***              ***

Inaho massaged his left temple and read the report from Ennoshita. Apparently the Doctor was nowhere to be found and only few clues were known. He got reprimanded by Aiki this morning about how SLOW Inaho was working. Thinking about Aiki, Inaho remembered that two days ago Inaho had reported to Aiki about the incident. She hadn’t reprimanded him at that time but she was cold and sharp.

Inaho left the report on the desk and started to think deeply. He had thought Aiki was oddly interested on Slaine. Like the time when Inaho wanted to take custody of Slaine but Aiki strongly objected and pointed out that even if Inaho was the one who captured Slaine, he didn’t have the power to keep Slaine hidden, which was painfully true. She also pointed out that Inaho was not truly trusted since he was also working for the Empress. Other countries wanted to take Slaine’s custody but Aiki, as if she knew what they were going to say, shut everyone down.

When Slaine’s “death” was public the Japanese Chief was awfully cold to everyone, specially the Empress and Inaho. Inaho first believed that 1. Aiki was interested in Aldnoah, but that was not possible since they already had Inaho so Inaho crossed out that option. 2. Aiki wanted something from Slaine. What? Inaho wasn’t sure but that was still an option. 3. Aiki had some relation to Slaine’s family which was not possible since Slaine had full European blood and Aiki was full Asian, Japanese. From Dr. Troyard’s biography, he was an only child and studied Aldnoah, his research were still hard to uncode. Slaine’s mother, was also an only child who lost her parents and studied English literature. Aiki’s history didn’t connect with any of this two people so Aiki being involved with Slaine’s parents was not possible either.

Then why was it that Aiki wanted Slaine’s custody? Not enough information, Inaho thought as he went back to reading the report. After signing, he would leave for home. He needed to meet Slaine’s caretaker, who was chosen by Aiki, too.

***              ***              ***

Slaine was glad it was his left arm that was injured and not the right one. He didn’t want his caretaker to feed him after all. It wasn’t he didn’t like his caretaker. It was just that he was oddly familiar which was kind of uncomfortable. The man had dark chocolate curly puffy hair and amethyst eyes. He was slim and slightly smaller than Slaine. This man wasn’t asian.

“Slaine, would you like to eat some pudding?” the man asked. Slaine absentmindedly nodded still carefully examining the man in front of him.

“How old are you?” Slaine question before realizing it.

“Ah, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!”

The guy only smiled delightedly at Slaine before going to the fridge and look for the pudding he had bought.

“How old are you, Slaine?”

“10... Ah no Inaho-san said I was 19!”

The dark haired man came back with the bought pudding and handed it to Slaine, “I am 19 too.”

“Really?! So we can be friends?!” The man smiled at the ashen blond and nodded.

“Of course, now eat the pudding,” he urged, “I just know you will love it.”

“Ah thank you um...”

“Althea,” the other said.

“Thank you Al!”

They both heard the locked door unlock and open. Althea stood up and waited for the person to come into the living room.

“Althea Harcourt, it is a pleasure to meet you, Kaizuka Inaho.”

***              ***              ***

To say that Inaho was surprised was an understatement. Inaho was beyond surprise but he didn’t really show it. He did not expect Althea, capitain from Aiki’s A squadron Air force, to be here. Althea was another person beside Inaho who could figure out how to defeat some kataphraks and was sent to U.S.A to protect the people. He was Aiki’s most trusted soldier, Inaho would have to do a background check on this person too.

“Pleasure is all mine, Captain Althea,” Inaho saluted and the other did so to before looking at the ashen blond who was making a mess out of his pudding.

“Ah, Slaine, don’t make such a mess,” Althea quickly skipped to Slaine’s side with a napkin in hand cleaning the mes up.

“Sorry Al,” the other said guiltily.

 _Al?_ Inaho thought. Slaine already gave the other a nickname?

“It’s okay,” the other responded with a smile, “how do you like the pudding?”

Slaine smile brightly, something that made Inaho’s heart darken with slight jealously, and licked the spoon, “It’s so good! I love it!”

The caretaker laughed, “See? I knew you’d love it!”

Inaho felt like he was an outsider here. It was his home for god’s sakes, he should not feel left out!

“How did you know?” Slaine asked and Inaho caught the slight sadness reflected in Althea’s eyes before they were gone.

“My older brother loved it,” he responded.

Not long after that, Althea left promising Slaine to bring more sweets.

***              ***              ***

Inaho was preparing dinner when Yuki had arrived home. Slaine was in the living room on his wheelchair folding papers.

Yuki was still awkward with Slaine, it wasn’t because she wasn’t trying. She was trying! She wanted to get along! For everyone’s sake but it was Slaine who would cower at her presence. Perhaps she was extremely harsh on Slaine when he forgotten that day.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes,” Inaho announce and Yuki took this chance to become friends with the boy she had a hard time doing so. Yuki stayed at least 5 feet away from Slaine and she saw the boy tense. Feeling bad Yuki sat there on the floor.

“What are you folding?” she was genuinely curious because she had never seen Slaine work so hard on something even though he was having a hard time with one hand.

“A tulip, ma’am,” Slaine quietly replied.

“That must be hard,” Yuki tried again.

“Yes, but I am hoping it will be worth it.”

“Who taught you?”

“Al.”

Silence grew and Yuki started to feel awkward so she busied herself with thinking of what Slaine had told her. Why would a folding a tulip be worth it? Yuki tilted her head in question, “Why a tulip?”

Slaine paused and glanced at the women before looking back down and leaned on the chair. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts so Yuki waited patiently.

“Because,” Slaine wavered a bit, looking at Inaho’s back before glancing back at his hand, “I feel like I am guilty of many things...”

It was barely a whisper but Yuki caught it anyway and she agreed with Slaine muttering to herself, “You are...” Slaine might have heard or he pretended he didn’t because he went back to work on folding the tulip.

***              ***              ***

Althea looked up at the dark sky and held out his hand positioned like a gun pointing it where he looked.

“May God be with you,

May God guide you,

May God love you,

Until he leaves you,

Betrays you,

And takes the precious away from you,” Althea muttered and did a motion with his hand tilting it backward before returning to the original pose. He smiles lightly as a tear free itself and falls.

“May God come again will I interfere...” Althea swore.

 

_“People treats everyone differently, but kindest ones are the ones who suffer most.”_

_-Althea Harcourt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(≧◡≦) ♡ Motivation BURNED when I watched the last episode of AZ again! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ All comments are appreciated and made me work hard! No drawings this time! Maybe the next! o(≧▽≦)o Leave Kudos to let me know I have your support! (✧ω✧)
> 
> *I came with writer's block! but I won the fight anyway ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ
> 
> *Thinking of having a beta reader! Anyone wants to volunteer?
> 
> *Any suggestions comment down below! I will read them and comment back as best as I can because I LOVE READING COMMENTS!!! (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> *Draw any scene you like! I'd like to put at least two drawings each update! I am sure other readers will enjoy the drawings too! Copy&Paste the scene you drew, leave your AO3 name and send to my email: shybunny0114@hotmail.com~! I will each Tuesdays and Fridays~ ☆ ～('▽^人)


	7. Shackled Dreams

**Shackled to Dreams**

* * *

Slaine always had dreams. Almost every night and most of them were nightmares. After coming to live with Inaho, Slaine had less nightmares and when Althea came around the nightmares became easier to handle.

Today was yet another nightmare. The nightmares were always the same. The tall blond man was hitting, insulting and blaming Slaine but this nightmare was different. The tall blond man was there but behind him was a girl with blond hair.  
****

Slaine looked at her surprised. Who was this girl? She was really pretty, like a princess in a fairy tale but half her face was covered in a shadow.

 _“Slaine, have you forgotten about me?”_ Slaine blinked and tensed. She spoke in a happy way but her voice held venom and coldness.

 _“How dare you forget her highness!”_ A hit came and Slaine yelped, confused.

 _“Slaine, how can you forget me?”_ the girl said as she danced around and stopped behind Slaine.

_“W-Who are you?”_

The cane hit Slaine right across the cheek, _“You filth! How dare you speak to the princess!”_

The princess snakes her hands around Slaine’s body and leans to whispers, _“How can you forget when you betrayed everyone...”_

Slaine screamed.

***              ***              ***

Inaho was tying his tie until he heard the scream. The repeated “no”s and “I’m sorry”s was what made Inaho run to Slaine’s room. Slaine was crying hysterically and Inaho watched Slaine throw a pillow to the corner of the room.

“Slaine!” Inaho sat at the edge of the bed and was taken aback when Slaine threw himself to Inaho, hugging the brunnette with the available hand. Usually Slaine didn’t want to be touched.

“Inaho-san! Who is that girl!?” the ashen blond look terrified as he tried to hide himself on Inaho’s chest.

“What girl?” Inaho asked looking around, was there an intruder? Did Yuki come in the room?

Slaine pointed at the corner of the room where he had thrown the pillow, “That blond girl in a white dress!”

Inaho looked again and there was no one.

 _Blond and white dress.. Sound like Seylum..._ Inaho concluded and was in deep thought. Slaine looked terrified at the girl, why? Inaho’s heart clenched at the way Slaine clung onto him, as if his life depended on it. It sort of made Inaho feel like this was right. Slaine was at the right place.

“Inaho-san! She is holding a gun!” Slaine whimpered.

 _Gun?_ Inaho could feel the terror Slaine was feeling but still he couldn't see the blond girl that was hunting Slaine. Inaho helped Slaine on his wheelchair and headed to the living room.

Slaine was still terrified and shaking. It didn't feel it was going to do any good to Inaho, Slaine was imagining people of his past. Inaho couldn't have that. Inaho wanted the Slaine now. If Slaine forgot the past then it should remain forgotten.

“What did she say?” Inaho knelt in front of Slaine wanting to grab the ashen blond’s hand but didn't.

“She said I betrayed, killed and told lies!” Slaine sobbed out looking at his gloved hand and screeched. Slaine jumped out the wheelchair not caring about his right leg. He wanted to go to the bathroom but miserably failing to do so as he started to fall. Inaho, being in front of Slaine quickly caught the falling boy.

“No!” Slaine pushed Inaho away and started crawling to the bathroom. Inaho stood up again and grabbed Slaine hugging the ill boy tightly to calm him down but only brought the opposite effect.

Yuki came into the scene and could not help but gasp and backing away, not truly leaving.

Slowly, the screaming stopped and only sobs, whimpers and apologies were filling the quiet house. Inaho pulled away and looked at Slaine who was deadly pale and eyes lost in a distance. It terrified Inaho. Could it be that he couldn't save this Slaine either? He couldn't save the Bat, Gull and Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, now was it Slaine Kaizuka? No, Inaho steeled himself, he wouldn't accept that.

Slaine kept apologizing and Inaho did not understand why was the blond apologizing so he asked.

The blond quieted down, looking broken which Inaho felt just as broken, wishing for the former count to smile.

“I have dirtied you,” Slaine finally said surprising both Yuki and Inaho.

“What do you mean?”

Slaine stared at his gloved hand then his body, “I am covered with this red thing, this blood. I’ve dirtied you so badly.”

Slaine started looking at the ceiling looking painfully lost.

“Dirty people like me should just die...”

_SLAP_

Slaine blinked awake and saw surprised Yuki, frowning Inaho and an angry Althea. When had Althea arrived home?

“Don't ever say that!” Althea yelled before grabbing Slaine by the shoulders and shook him.

“Do you want to know who is the dirtiest people in the world?” Inaho grabbed Althea’s shoulder to pull the amethyst eyed man away from the ashen blond but Althea shrugged Inaho off and did not wait for Slaine to respond.

“It is those who don't apologize or don't acknowledge the mistake for their wrong doings!”

Seeing that Slaine’s eyes was returning to life Inaho added, “That is true. Slaine no matter what others says, to me you will never be dirty.”

Althea scoffed at Inaho but Inaho ignored it and took Slaine’s gloved hand into his own and held them tight.

“Slaine, my hands are just as dirty... do you think I am dirtying you?” Slaine shook his head looking at Inaho alarmingly. Inaho gave a small smile at Slaine, “I don't feel dirtied at all when you touch me Slaine.”

Slaine felt something loosen within him. He felt light and freed but not truly and it was okay. Slaine liked this feeling that Inaho was able to give him. Inaho helped Slaine back to his chair and Althea took a bag of desserts out of his messenger bag.

“You two will be late if you do not hurry,” Yuki ran to the bathroom and Inaho calmly left to his room to retrieve his bag.

***              ***              ***

The Kaizuka siblings left and Althea watched Slaine eat his breakfast, with trouble but determined.

“Slaine, about your dreams...” Althea asked and Slaine focused his attention on Al.

“Will you tell me all your dreams to me? Even the nightmares.”

***              ***              ***

There was another conference regarding the incident, all UFE members were there and the screen showed the crying empress and the comforting emperor consort.

“Hasegawa Ryouta is yet to be found,” Inaho concluded and left the reports on the table looking at everyone.

“Hasegawa should not be punished,” the chinese chief said indifferently and others started agreeing.

“How could you say that?!” Asseylum gasped at the members in disbelief.

“Princess should I remind you that he has killed millions?” asked the Chinese chief and the Russian chief continued, “and also plotted your assassination?”

Asseylum looked at her hands not able to come up with a come back.

“After all it was _YOU_ who said that Slaine Saazbaum Troyard was the mastermind of everything.”

The princess felt her husband’s hand tightened on hers, trying to comfort her. She looked up and gave him a grateful smile. Yes, it was true Slaine was the one who betrayed her before looking at the UFE members but Slaine was still her friend. If Slaine was not safe at Earth then...

“After this incident and UFE’s lack of care, I should take Slaine under my custody.”

Inaho felt a wave of panic. Asseylum wanted to Slaine back? It was going to make his life easier so why did he feel so panicked? Why did he not want the princess to take Slaine away? He was about to speak up but a cold and menacing voice silenced everyone, “I beg to differ.”

Her voice sent shivers down everyone’s spines but Asseylum held her grounds.

“Slaine Troyard is under MY custody but I let Kaizuka Inaho choose the guards and doctor. After remodelling the place, I will choose the guard and I will be his doctor,” she said while her cold gaze was directed at the empress.

“Also there are many theories as to why Slaine shouldn't be in your _tender_ care at all  _Empress_ ,” Aiki sneered at the last word. “We all know that Kaizuka Inaho has some kind of loyalty towards you so you could be faking right now and had ordered Inaho to do the displeasing job.”

Klancain stood up and glared at the aged lady, “How dare you spe-” “Has your late father taught you no manners? I am not done speaking.”

Klancain glared at the woman. Inaho looked at Aiki in disbelief. How could she come up with such theory? He would never do anything like that. Not to Slaine.

“Empress, you believe that Slaine Troyard will be safe under your custody?” Aiki moved out of her desk and walked to the screen, right in front of it.

“Yes,” Asseylum was firm but that only wavered after Aiki laughed lightly like a grandmother would laugh when they heard a joke from her grandchildren.

“You have no such power to do so.”

Silence was filled in the room until Asseylum roared in anger.

“How dare you say such things to me! I am Slaine’s childhood friend! I know him best!”

Aiki looked at the girl in fake pity. It was obvious to everyone that Asseylum was fighting a losing battle and Inaho had never seen the girl this angry before.

“Then do you know about the whip scars on his body?”

“What?” Asseylum’s fire was blown away just like that.

“The stress he went through?” Aiki pressed. “The despair he felt when Kaizuka Inaho shot him down at Tanegashima.” Inaho flinched. Had Aiki read all the reports that regards to Slaine?

“Slaine was against me,” Asseylum countered protecting Inaho and Aiki looked at Inaho.

“What did Slaine Troyard want?”

Inaho tensed and felt like Aiki was against him but not as much as Asseylum. Did Aiki not want Asseylum to take Slaine away too? If that was it then Inaho would answer, “he wanted the see the princess.”

“Why did you shoot him down?”

“Slaine was suspicious as to why he wanted to meet the princess, I believed it was the right decision.”

“I beg to differ,” she said looking at all the UFE members and then straight back at the princess, “the moment you shot Slaine Troyard down was the moment we lost Slaine Troyard as a potential ally also you are a complete hypocrite.”

Inaho’s blood went cold.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you shoot Rayet Areash?" Inaho opened his mouth but Aiki didn't let him and turned to give a sharp gaze at the blond empress.

“Empress Asseylum, what makes you think that _YOU_ , who did not know about his abuse, despair, stress and pushed him into someone else’s care, will be able to protect him?”

Asseylum looked at Aiki, wishing the older woman to stop talking. Aiki smiled and Asseylum couldn't help but feel like a knife had struck her body so many times.

“Did you even _try_ to understand him? Or you did not _care_ about him as long as he told you about Earth?” Aiki turned giving her back at the empress. A way of saying that the young girl was being disregarded.

“Did he really plot your assassination? How do you know? Why did you push Slaine to Inaho?” Aiki reached the door and looked at the screen and she smiled, hurting the Empress’ pride.

“Empress, what makes you think that you can give the true meaning of peace to anyone when you yourself couldn't give that to your closest childhood friend? How can you understand anyone if you couldn’t understand one person?” she opened the door while saying, “I will never give Slaine Troyard to you”.

Aiki left but immediately a man ran in and was absolutely terrified, “All of Dr. Troyard’s research has been stolen and the backup was completely erased!”

All of the UFE members stood up and started to give out orders when from the screen a servant appeared and screamed out, “Princess the citizens are protesting for you to step down the throne! They are also voicing why you used Slaine Troyard as a scapegoat!”

Inaho felt his head spin, he now knew that Aiki was completely on Slaine’s side or more like, she really cared about Slaine, but why? Slaine was a complete stranger to Aiki. How were the two connected?

Another soldier came in the conference room, “The citizens are complaining about when will the hyper gates work!”

Ah the hyper gates that never worked when Asseylum tried to activate it, but Inaho felt like that was an old story so why were the people acting now? What was going on?

“There are also reporters saying that they heard a rumor that Slaine Troyard was alive!”

Inaho’s eyes snapped open. Slaine could be exposed to danger and this could lead to another war but a civil one. Inaho looked at the screen but it was shut down. Today was a long and hard day...

***              ***              ***

It was already dawn when Inaho reached home. Aiki did help but only concerning Slaine. The hyper gate and the research was handled by him alone. Why were the citizens suddenly acting out about the hyper gate? He thought they all accepted the fact that the hyper gate wouldn’t work.

When Inaho arrived the living room he saw Slaine trying to stay awake. Althea long gone.

“Slaine,” Inaho called out, waking Slaine immediately.

“Inaho-san!” Slaine brightened at the man.

“What are you doing this late?”

Slaine’s cheek grew hot and he turned his gaze away, embarrassed.

“I wanted to sleep with Inaho-san,” he said, “I feel like I won’t have any bad dreams and that girl won’t follow me whenever someone is with me.”

 _Ah the girl..._ Inaho thought. If Slaine was saying that as long as Slaine was with someone then the Asseylum look alike wouldn’t bother Slaine meaning, Slaine wouldn’t have his memory triggered.

“Okay,” Inaho went behind Slaine and wheeled the chair to his own room and helping Slaine to the bed. Inaho gave up the thought of showering, he would do it when he woke up. Right now, he was really tired so he changed out his clothes and laid beside Slaine, who buried himself within Inaho’s chest. Inaho smiled lightly. Yes, he liked the feeling Slaine was able to give him. The indescribable fluttering within his heart. He would have Slaine right beside him no matter what.

Slaine smiled at the comfort Inaho was providing, ignoring the slight pain in his chest.

_“To understand a tree at all, you have to understand its seed first.”_

_-Mamoru Aiki_


	8. Symphony of Chaos pt. 1

**Symphony of Chaos pt. 1**

* * *

 

Inaho was very tired. All week long the reporters would endlessly call or be in front of the building trying to get a scoop. Inaho really had enough of their stupidity but what annoyed him the most was his higher up. She was laxed in her office probably drinking whatever drink she had. Inaho couldn’t help but feel like it was Aiki who spread the rumors about Slaine being alive but he didn’t have concrete proof. Yet, he was wary of her because she had made it clear that she would take the ashen blond back when whatever construction was done. Inaho needed to plan a way to avoid that. Slaine will be watched over Inaho and the brunet will make sure of it?

Thinking about Slaine, he had less nightmares now that he slept with Inaho. He slept peacefully and it was nice really, seeing Slaine relax. There were times where the ashen blond would twitch but it was okay. He was getting better.

Slaine had also taken off the splint from his left arm and was in rehabilitation with Althea and Dr. Yagarai. The child-man didn’t mind getting touched as much as he used to too.

A smile graced Inaho’s lips. He was glad that Slaine was getting better. These days all he could think about was Slaine, maybe it was because he was worried sick about Slaine.

His sister, Yuki, was getting used to Slaine but he couldn’t say if she liked him or not. Inaho hoped his sister would start to open up to Slaine. Slaine had a rough forgotten past and Inaho wanted that this time Slaine would have only good memories.

Thinking about Slaine’s past, did Asseylum really not notice? Inaho got the idea that Slaine’s wounds were from abuse but he never understood why. Why would Slaine have to suffer when the princess at the time was behind Slaine. Maybe Asseylum did notice but didn’t do anything. Maybe Slaine wasn’t that important to her... or else she wouldn’t have suggested that Slaine was the one who planned her assassination. Why did she say that? What did she mean with saving Slaine from the chains of misery?

Inaho glanced at his watch before going back to his thoughts. Why hadn’t Asseylum visit Slaine? Why did she forgive all the other Marsians and the UFE that also attempted to kill her but not Slaine?

“Ah,” he muttered and leaned back to his chair with hands resting on his stomach. Asseylum took Slaine’s kindness for granted, Asseylum only saw Slaine as a thing to use and then dispose, Asseylum wanted Slaine out of the picture of her peace... It was possible Inaho thought. Or maybe Asseylum would have thought that Slaine’s friendship was disposable? Either way he would need to have a talk with Eddelrittuo and maybe Princess Lemrina. He needed to find out the reason behind the old Slaine’s scars. He needed to know the old Slaine to save the current one. So, Inaho grabbed the phone.

***              ***              ***

“Come on, one more minute,” Althea said looking at Slaine’s face to detect any discomfort. Sweat was dripping down the ash blond's temple and Althea took his handkerchief to wipe it off. Slaine smiled gratefully. The rehabilitation was going smoothly and Slaine was happy. Truly, it didn’t hurt at all but being cautious is better than being sorry. Dr. Yagarai smiled at Slaine and nodded approvingly to which Slaine brightened at.

“It seems like you will recover faster than expected,” he said as he check his folder.

“By the next two week we should be able to take the leg splint off and do some light exercises.”

“That’s great, Slaine,” Althea smiled at smile who smiled back just as happy.

“It be nice to be able to stand on my own again!”

Althea nodded, “I’ll help you through it too.”

“Thanks, Al!”

Al smiled before standing up and walking to the kitchen, “I’ll be preparing lunch.”

“Ah let me help!” Dr. Yagarai also stood leaving Slaine behind in the dining room where the doctor and caretaker could watch from the kitchen.

“Why don’t you fold some flowers, Slaine?” Althea asked as he pulled out a pot and Slaine nodded happily grabbing some paper that Althea had left on the table before folding tulips.

It was quiet like that with noises in the kitchen and paper folding.

“You really care for him,” commented the doctor. Althea glanced at the doctor before paying attention on cutting the onions.

“You think?” he asks.

The doctor shakes his head, “I know.”

Althea did not respond, instead took his time finishing slicing the onions before putting them on the frying pan to cook.

“What makes you think I’ll talk?” The doctor smiled, peeling the potatoes calmly.

“I don’t,” the doctor said, “I know.”

Althea glanced at the doctor again before shaking his head. After cooking the onions Althea took out chicken breast out of the fridge and started to cut it into chunks with a knife that was already out.

“God left and took away my precious,” Althea said as he pushed the meat off the wooden platform to the pot.

The doctor came over and poured the squared potatoes in while Althea gathered the water.

“My precious comes back and so will god,” Yagarai put the lid on the pot and the dark chocolate brunet got the curry sauce ready.

“Who are you to Slaine?”

Althea looked over at Slaine before smiling as he glanced at the doctor.

“That is for me to take to my grave and for you to find out and keep quiet.”

***              ***              ***

Asseylum sat on her bed as she stared out the blank space.

What Chief Aiki had told her was nailed into her thoughts. Klancain had tried to comfort her but the female blond wanted to be alone and think things over. The way Aiki spoke was as if she wanted to have nothing with the Empress, but why? Asseylum had not spoken to her except for the conference meetings. She had tried, once, because she wanted to be in a good relationship with Earth but the Japanese chief seemed to be busy... or she had already decided that Asseylum wasn't worth her time. 

Perhaps, Aiki read all the reports that Asseylum and Slaine were mentioned, but that was not enough to have Aiki harmer the obvious dislike. The way she spoke about Slaine too. It was as if she cared. Yet, Aiki was right. She could not save Slaine, she was also aware that Slaine might have no been treated right but she never thought that her people would whip Slaine. 

"Ah," she covered her mouth with her hands. Aiki was right... there was another hidden message in what she told her. If the Marsians could not like ONE Terran then how did the empress expect the Marsians to like the population of Terrans. She never tried to understand Slaine's purpose like a friend should but instead she held a gun and pointed it at Slaine. Deep inside her heart she knew that Slaine was kind and loyal to her so why did she decide to blind herself and blame Slaine? 

Aiki's words resounded in her head,  _“Empress, what makes you think that you can give the true meaning of peace to anyone when you yourself couldn't give that to your closest childhood friend? How can you understand anyone if you couldn’t understand one person?”_

Another hidden message was that she wasn't fit to be an Empress. Asseylum wanted to disagree with that so badly. She had talked about it to her half sister Lemrina, locked in her room, and the little sister laughed that it shocked the blond empress.

 _"Onee-sama, you never understood your people. You only wanted the best for the TERRANS. You aren't their princess, yet you are lowering yourself for them! YOUR PEOPLE ARE THE PEOPLE OF VERS!"_  Lemrina sneered at every word before leaning looking away, disinterested,  _"Ah, but you never cared. Never tried to understand your people but Slaine did."_

What was the true reason for her to push Slaine to Inaho? Why did she say Slaine was the culprit for her assassination? Why did she point the gun at him when she should have talked? Why had she not visit him once? Why did Slaine become like that? Why did Slaine not tell her? Why did Slaine kill and use people? Why did Slaine go against her?

Asseylum’s eyes  widened catching herself. She realized... and she buried her face into her hands, “Why is it so easy to blame someone I treasure?”

***              ***              ***

“How is Slaine??”

Althea poured tea in teacup and stood straight up again looking at particularly nowhere.

“He is getting better... but as I expected, the signs are showing.”

Aiki sighed as she took a sip from her tea and leaned back onto her seat before looking at Althea and gave him a worried look.

“Are you still going through with _it_ if Slaine does have it?”

Althea smiled, “I won’t let him be taken away again and also... He will no be Slaine Troyard alone anymore...”

Aiki sighed leading her gaze to her teacup, seeing her own sad reflection.

“Take care of Slaine... I am sure he needs it more than me...”

Aiki nodded, “Of course.”

He changed his line of sight to a tall blond man. Althea smiled at him and the other returned the smile, "I hope you keep Slaine safe for me."

The blond man nods.

"When?" Aiki sighs.

"The sooner the better..."

***              ***              ***

Yuki was boringly looking at Slaine as he folded white tulips. There were already so many but Slaine never failed to add another one to his collection. Yuki had researched another the said flower. The flower had several meanings but Yuki knew Slaine was folding them for one reason, one meaning.

“For who?” she asked.

Slaine stopped folding the paper and gave his full undivided attention to her.

“You,” he said surprising her but he had more to say, “ Inaho-san, the tall man in red, the blond in white, Dr. Hasegawa, Althea and many others.”

Yuki swallowed at the air that didn't seem to let her breath.

“Why me?”

Slaine looked into a distance before returning her his attention, “Because you did not deserve to see your brother in a car accident. You deserve to have a happy and productive life with your brother... but I took that away right? I am guilty...”

Yuki shuddered at the thought of having a ten year old mind thinking this. She understood that Slaine was asking for a silent forgiveness meaning, he won't beg for it if Yuki believes that he doesn't deserve it.

But, what bothered Yuki was why the boy was asking forgiveness to Hasegawa. Hasegawa was the one in the wrong... so why was the former count asking Hasegawa for forgiveness?

“Why Hasegawa? He is the one who hurt you. He is the reason why you might not walk properly again so why do seek forgiveness from him?”

Slaine smiled at Yuki as if she asked an obvious question for an obvious answer.

“That is exactly why,” he said.

“What?”

“I am guilty that he had to hurt me like this. If it was not for me then he would not have hurt me...”

Yuki’s eyes stinged. Was the former count always like this? Blaming himself for everything that happened? He basically just said it was a mistake for him to be born. A sad process of thought for a mind of a 10 year old. Then in war... the burden he had for having many of his man dying and many of his enemy dying... did the former count also blame himself?

Yuki let out a choked sob surprising Slaine. He looked about to apologize but he quickly went to finishing the tulip instead.

Yuki felt like the former count already blamed himself for far too many things, things he was not responsible for included, and he tortured himself by reminding himself with folding this tulips. Knowing that no matter how many he folded, no matter if the other did forgive him... he would never forgive himself, so he folded them. A silent apology... a torturing punishment he bestowed upon himself... The tulip he was folding was in front of her face. It was beautifully folded. An apology for making her cry when it really was not his fault.

Yuki did not need to hate him, she could not hate him anymore... because the boy in front of her already hated himself. He hated himself so much that Yuki felt guilty for adding another burden of hate on him. So Yuki stood up while taking the flower. She stride over to him and hugged the ashen blond tightly. She would lessen his burden, even if it was just a little bit...

“I forgive you... and I am sorry too...”

No one noticed the younger Kaizuka watched just outside the living room. A smile gracing his face, glad that his sister had forgiven Slaine.

 _Secrets are like treasure hunting._  
_If you can't find the treasure, then it just means it will be undiscovered forever._

_-Althea Harcourt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inaho is so busy dealing with the reporters and looking for Hasegawa!
> 
> *Asseylum now knows that she never regarded Slaine's feelings and concentrated on Earth's people. She also realizes through Lemrina that Asseylum never once looked over her world and ignored it while she always loved and longed for Earth.
> 
> *Yuki feels guilty for hating Slaine when Slaine knows that he is being hated and hates himself more for being alive. Yuki wants to only apologies at first but feeling that if she accepts Slaine's apology then may be Slaine will also forgive himself even if it is only a little. 
> 
> *Any suggestions comment down below! I will read them and comment back as best as I can because I LOVE READING COMMENTS!!! (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> *Draw any scene you like! I'd like to put at least two drawings each update! I am sure other readers will enjoy the drawings too! Copy&Paste the scene you drew, leave your AO3 name and send to my email: shybunny0114@hotmail.com~! I will each Tuesdays and Fridays~ ☆ ～('▽^人)


	9. Symphony of Chaos pt. 2

**Symphony of Chaos pt. 2**

* * *

 

Althea looked at Slaine, who was holding out a white tulip. He knew the flower language, after all he was the one who told Slaine about it. Slaine handing Althea a white tulip meant that he was apologizing.

"For what?" Althea decided to ask.

“Because if it was not for me then, you wouldn't be here stuck with me... you could have a much happier life if it was not for me...”

Althea looked at the ashen blond through his glasses. His amethyst eyes gleaming and shining before he closed them as he sighed and pushed his glasses up.

“May God be with you,

May God guide you,

May God love you,

Until he leaves you,

Betrays you,

And takes the precious away from you,” glasses were placed correctly and Althea opened his eyes, taking Slaine’s hand into his own.

“The precious one comes back and so will God to take it away,” Slaine's eyes widened and stung in disbelief. Tears were forming slowly as he stared at Althea.

“Only then will I interfere to protect my precious.”

Althea smiled at Slaine who opened his mouth and closed it again. The dark burnet was happy that in the house there was no one. It was their own little private time.

“Slaine, you do not have to apologize for being alive... I am the happiest with you next to me,” Althea said as he palmed Slaines cheeks and brushed the tears that were threatening to fall away with his thumb.

“Althea,” Slaine whispered in recognition and Althea knew that a part of Slaine’s memories had recovered.

“Nice to see you again, Slaine.”

Slaine choked out a sob as he shook Althea’s hand off his before taking Althea into his arms.

“Al!!” Slaine repeated the name over and over again like spell that would make his caretaker stay forever with him.

“Al the world was scary without you!”

“I am sorry,” Althea whispered as he held onto Slaine just as tightly.

After few moments, they separated themselves and Slaine took his time to memorize Althea’s features. Slaine could not believe he could not recognize his caretaker at all. Maybe it was because Althea had grown and did not wear glasses before.

“But... how?” Slaine asked.

Althea smiled and took the blond’s hands into his rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“After she and I left, we came to Japan. Her health was not exactly healthy. She wanted to keep at least one of her sons with her because father is always busy with something else so she took me,” Althea paused to see if Slaine wanted to add anything but seeing that the blond was listening intently Althea continued.

“When her health was not getting any better... she wanted me to go over to you but by the time I got there... you had forgotten me.”

Slaine gasped realizing, “I... did not take it well that you left me...” and Althea nodded sadly.

“Father said you were in grief and all the grief just led you to believe that it did not happen. That I did not exist for it to happen.”

The ashen blond grabbed a fistfull of his strands and shook his head whispering mutters of apology to which Althea shook his head.

“No... I am sorry I did not find you sooner...”

“No, you could not have... dad moved us frequently...”

Althea carefully examined the former count before saying, “Slaine... you have to keep us as a secret.”

Slaine tilted his head in question to which Althea smiled because he knew that whatever promise Slaine made, he would keep unless the other did not want it anymore.

“If you tell anyone then they will not let you see me anymore, but do not worry... we will live together temporarily soon.”

***              ***              ***

Eddelrittuo was happy to see Inaho. It had been a while since she last saw him after all but she knew the Earth’s Hero was a busy man so it was a surprise to have the brunet call her over to have a drink. Yet somehow, she knew that Inaho wanted something.

“How have you been?” Eddelrittuo decided to ask instead.

“Fairly well but there is something I wanted to ask.” Eddelrittuo smiled as if she expected it. Inaho was not known to beat around the bush.

“Go ahead.”

“I want to know everything about Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.”

Eddelrittuo narrowed her eyes before sighing, something Inaho took notice of right off the bat but decided not to ask.

“Slaine-sama... he was an honorable man,” she said looking at a distance and Inaho did not interrupt.

“At first he was a servant, treated unfairly and pushed around because he was a Terran and I have to shamefully admit... I did not treat him well either. He was a strong man to handle all of that... all that pain that was forced upon him. He let go of Earth and fought for the citizens of Vers after he heard that they did not have the best living conditions... he cared because they were her highness’ people. He also kept her highness safe when she was in a coma. So, of course they looked up to him as their savior, **_I_ ** looked up to him and admired him,” the young lady took a sip from her tea before looking at Inaho straight in the eyes.

“I could not work beside her highness after she sentenced him to death and claimed that he was the one who plotted her assassination even if the rumor about Slaine-sama being alive is true... he probably sentenced a lifetime in prison by the UFE so that is no better than being dead. I agree that Slaine-sama’s method of peace was not a wise one but there was no one to guide him to the right path.”

Inaho nodded, grasping the idea of who Slaine Troyard was and from the story, Slaine was not the one who plotted the assassination.

“Was Seylum aware of his treatment?”

Eddelrittuo sighed, “I am sure she was aware of it happening but she dismissed it.”

Inaho felt annoyance bubble within him but made sure to keep it in check.

“What did you tell Slaine when you were by his side?”

“I told him everything regarding the princess. From how she revealed herself in Tanegashima, her second assassination attempt and so on. He did not want to know about the names of the people.”

“Why?” did not want to know the names?

“Slaine-sama remembers all the names of his fallen soldiers... I feel like deep inside he knew he was not resolving the war and blamed himself for both his and the enemy’s soldiers that fell but did not want to give in.”

Inaho felt guilty all of a sudden. He had tried to play with Slaine chess. Chess was a small game of war and seeing how deep Slaine can be Inaho only reminded Slaine about the war. It was probably that Slaine did not want to lose any of his chess pieces... did not want to be in any kind of war, even if it was small game of chess.

“Ah yes, about this matter,” Eddelrittuo said breaking Inaho’s attention.

“I thought you already knew about it.” Inaho felt confused.

“After all, your higher up came to talk about it. She said it was for you.”

Inaho’s eyes widened and suddenly felt his phone ring. He glanced at his companion, who nodded, before looking at the screen.

_Mamoru Aiki_

Speaking of the devil... he picked up.

“Kaizuka, the construction and refurbishing is done. Slaine Troyard is to come to Mamoru land tomorrow 9 a.m. sharp.”

***              ***              ***

Althea left the house when Inaho came in. Inaho was panicking from the inside. He did not expect Aiki to be able to work that fast. No, he should expected Aiki to be unexpected. Inaho almost groaned at the stress.

“Inaho-san?”

The youngest Kaizuka looked up to see Slaine wheeling himself to Inaho. The ashen blond looked at Inaho, worriedly and it kind of touched Inaho. The look he never received from the other Slaine.

He had no idea what Aiki wanted from Slaine... he could not afford to let Slaine go somewhere unprotected.

“You are going to live with someone else,” Inaho said rather bluntly but Slaine only tilted his head.

“Althea said it was a little vacation for you and me,” Slaine said to which Inaho blinked. That is right... Aiki never said Slaine was going to live there. She just wanted Slaine there. That helped Inaho calm down. Now he had to carefully plan on how to get Slaine out of that house as soon as possible.

“Well, we got to get our stuff ready then.”

***              ***              ***

Slaine had a nightmare, despite sleeping beside Inaho, he had a nightmare. The man who always hit him with a whip or a cane was there. Hitting him. The blond girl nowhere to be seen.

The hits stopped. Even though he was already asleep he felt weak within his own dream. The man gathered Slaine in his arms and whispered repeatedly, “I am sorry.”

Slaine did not feel like he deserve it but he fell unconscious in his sleep. He thinks he saw that man’s face in this dream but he does not remember.

***              ***              ***

It was 4 a.m. when the the cellphone started ringing and Inaho was beyond pissed. He had an early morning so who was the idiot calling him? He saw it was one of his subordinates. Curiosity was eating his upset mood as he picked up the phone. The brunet had to pull the device away from his ear immediately.

“KAIZUKA-SAN!! PLEASE LOOK AT THE NEWS NOW!”

Confused, Inaho grabbed his tablet and was typing away, “What is wro-”

The hero of Earth had stopped halfway through, eyes widening. The first page of the news was in bold and big.

**COUNT CRUHTEO RETURNS WITH SHOCKING NEWS!**

Inaho ended the call to read the article in peace but the moment he ended the call another call gave life to his device. Inaho ignored it and read the article.

_The previous Count Cruhteo, father of the Empress’s husband, has uploaded a video online that has gone viral! The video contents is about how the person behind Vers Empress’s assassination is not Slaine Saazbaum _Troyard_ but it was the late Count Saazbaum who had attacked Count Cruhteo to silence him! _

The phone ringing and ringing was starting to ring in his mind as he grabbed the phone to rip out the battery out. He went back to his tablet even as Yuki came into his room in panic.

“Nao-kun, Dr. Hasegawa,” Inaho immediately blocked her out and opened another tab for the news website main page. There was a picture of Hasegawa Ryoma to which he immediately opened.

**Earth Hero Hides Earth’s Greatest Enemy!**

A few pictures of Slaine in his prison, alive and looking rather forlorn.

Inaho gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. What the actual hell?!


	10. Breaking News

**Breaking News**

* * *

 

The television flared the news of the unexpected truth. They were playing the said video of the previous count.

_I was the previous Count Cruhteo of Mars. I have many things I want to say and apologize. I also want to share my wrong doings because they are something I should be ashamed of doing._

_I do not really know how to start this but I guess it should be from the very beginning. Slaine Saazbaum Troyard was under my custody after his father’s death.  He was also appointed to teach the princess about Earth. It was under her majesty's request as well as Count Saazbaum, so I had accepted._

_The fact that he was a Terran disgusted me to my very core._

_‘Why would the princess keep just a trash in here?’ That question kept repeating in my mind over and over again. After all, a disgusting mutt should be put down._

_There was a time I was really angered that I left visible injuries all over him. After that he had the appointed teachings to give the princess._

_She said nothing. So my subordinates and I believed it was okay to keep beating him. He became our punching bag, he was in the receiving end of our fury toward Terrans in general. He took it without complaint, he would take it if it meant to be beside the princess. That was what I thought until the princess had gone to Earth to make peace but her assassination was attempted and she was nowhere to be found._

_Few months after that Slaine stole a skycarrier and went to Tanegashima. I believed he had betrayed the princess. He wanted to side with his origin again. Infuriated I went after him and discovered that the Terrans had a Martian aircraft, the Deucalion._

_He was under water. After that I committed the most sinful act any count shouldn't have done._

_... I... I have tortured him by whipping him and electrocuting him and interrogating him. I needed to know how Terrans could awaken the Deucalion and Count Saazbaum watched halfway through, but Slaine kept questioning my loyalty towards the princess. Frustrated and angered I pointed a gun at him. He fainted because of all the torture but before he lost consciousness he told me that Trilliam was a traitor and he had shot him, that Trilliam being killed in the meteor bombardment was a lie and hints that the princess is still alive. I figured out that the princess was alive and also that Slaine’s loyalty could win the loyalty of all the counts together. I still made the grave mistake of hurting an innocent. I begged for forgiveness in his unconscious state. I swore I would get the princess back and safe but I got attacked by Count Saazbaum. I confirmed that he was the one who plotted the princess’s assassination as I also called for Tharsis but it was too late. I was unconscious and Count Saazbaum took Slaine. From there on, I do not know what is Slaine’s story but continuing mine... I was saved by a Terran. He nursed me back to health. It is thanks to him I am able to stand in front of this..._

_Camera, Cruhteo-san._

_Ah, yes. In front of this camera to tell the truth._

“Good job, but is this not betraying your princess?”

Althea took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before looking at the man who had appeared in the news. The man a scar over his forehead to his temple sitting on the couch. He gave a small smile at the dark brunet.

“I am paying the smaller price...” the tall blond man muttered tiredly before looking at Althea.

“Terrans may be better people than the Martians... Slaine defeated me in loyalty and you rescued me despite knowing that I was Martian.”

The smaller of the two laughed placing his glasses back where it belonged.

“No,” Althea denied looking rather empty at nothing, “We are humans... Terran and Martian have nothing to do with being a better person... It just one of the reasons that leads to war.”

Cruhteo agreed silently before blankly looking at the TV. Another news flickered on, Althea scowled immediately.

“Is he still being traced?”

Althea shook his head, “Aiki-san’s squad was able to hunt him down but I do not know what she is doing.”

Cruhteo nodded.

“Soon you will be seeing your daughter in law...” Althea said in a cold distant voice that resonated through the house.

***               ***               ***

Inaho was frustrated. He was required to go to the emergency meeting, that was not really trouble. It was the fact that Althea was in front of the eye-patched man to take Slaine back to Mamoru Mansion.

“It is orders of Chief,” Althea said going inside the apartment and started to dress Slaine.

“I will not allow it,” Althea stopped his track. Slaine was looking worried between his caretakers.

“A-Al?” Slaine called out to which Althea smiled reassuring at Slaine, finally wrapping the muffler around the blond. The tall brunet stands up and walks behind Slaine’s chair.

“You don’t get to decide...” Inaho was surprised by how cold and hostile the taller brunet spoke.

“You may think you can be Slaine’s savior... but remember who it is that put him in this state...”

Inaho understood. He was Slaine’s greatest enemy and life-threatening being. It was true, if told or ordered he would have killed Slaine. No, even if he was not ordered he would put down Slaine if Inaho felt that Slaine was even slightly suspicious... just like he did in Tanegashima.

But back at Tanegashima... he felt that Slaine was not an enemy... but he still shoot him down.

“Besides... don’t you have a meeting to be attending?”

Slaine shoot worried glances at Inaho as Althea pushed the wheelchair.

***               ***               ***

“A revolt has started in Mars after the previous Count Cruhteo’s video,” said Asseylum. Inaho could see her dark circles and the emperor consort was not worse for looks. He had his head in his hands. He could not believe his father would do such a thing. He could not believe that the person he had married used people for granted, build lies....

“We have protests accumulating... It seems like we won’t be able to send resources to Mars this month,” said Aiki’s secretary, who wore dark tinted sunglasses. He was tall and black hair.

Asseylum’s eyes widened, “What?! But the counts will not be sated!”

Aiki was looking far off in a distance, not really caring what the Empress was saying, trusting her secretary to take care of it.

“Well, with all due respect Empress, with the protest raising, we cannot really act upon your wishes. It will only anger the people...” the Russian chief said as he leaned back to his chair.

“After all, the protest is about you,” the chinese chief added.

“Me?” Asseylum gasped.

“Empress, I request you to go into hiding,” Inaho suggested not being able to handle that a person he considered his friend being danger. Also because he wanted the meeting to be done for that was until a laugh resonated through the room. Inaho held himself back from groaning. He knew that gentle and airy laugh. Aiki apparently _was_ paying attention to the whole conference. All chiefs shut up and Inaho tried not to glare at her. Asseylum was trying to stand strong.

“Empress, it will be useless even if you into hiding,” Aiki said as if all this was amusing.

“How do you find this amusing, Japanese chief?” asked the Korean Chief daringly.

“How do you not find this amusing?” Aiki said with a degrading tone, as if scolding the Korean for not getting it.

“The Terrans she loved and was so fascinated with _HATE_ her now,” Asseylum flinched.

“She loved the Terrans so much that she befriended them. She fought for them and is giving her all of her resources she could even though it did not belong to her. For example, Slaine Troyard’s father’s research. Empress, what do you know about your people’s situation?”

Asseylum passed, “What?”

Aiki sighed as if disappointed with a child but she was smiling, mockingly.

“Empress, your people downright hate you. You cannot keep your knights in line. You focus more on Earth than Mars,” everyone was starting to see where this was going. “Stop,” Inaho gasped.

“The Terrans hates you for using a Terran you claimed to be your childhood friend as an escapegoat. For treating him like a ragdoll to be used before throwing it away and forgotten.”

“Chief Aiki!” cried the Russian chief.

“For ignoring him. For marrying the son of a man that tortured him,” the korean chief stood up panicky. “Cut the connection!”

“For forgiving the counts and blamed it all on him,” a subordinated unplugged the cord but Asseylum was still there. Looking pale and horrified.

“For lying,” Inaho started to run to Aiki to stop her.

“The one person who kept protecting you till the end,” Aiki’s secretary stopped Inaho and swept his foot down, forcing Inaho to the floor before pulling Inaho’s arms back tying him up.

“For giving him an innocent man an eternity in prison,” Aiki pulled out a gun and pointed it at the screen.

“Empress Asseylum,” she said after a pause. The other chiefs around her shouting for her to stop but Aiki smiled. “No, I should correctly address you as, “Little girl.””

“Aiki-san! Please stop!”

“Little girl stop playing queen and step down. You are not going to have us Terrans. We don’t need your aldnoah anymore,” she shot the bullet, straight in between Asseylum’s screened eyebrows.

S I L E N C E

Aiki turned around and started walking to the door which was busted open. A tall man and blond, Count Cruhteo, to which Asseylum gasped and Klancain froze in his seat. Behind the tall man were soldiers with guns and pointed at all the chiefs.

“Chief Aiki what is the meaning for this!” cried the Korean chief.

Aiki only left but Cruhteo answered, “Detain the men that tried to attempt on to take the previous empress’s life!”

***               ***               ***

Slaine was sitting in the porch of the Japanese styled house located in the middle of the forest. With Althea beside him, they enjoyed the nature. Slaine was quite happy that he could spend time with Althea. After all Althea was his...

“Older brother?” Althea called out breaking Slaine from his thoughts.

Slaine faced his little twin brother with a smile. No one would really notice but they had very similar features. It was only that Althea had brown short hair and thick framed glasses that made it very hard to see the similarities. If Slaine dyed his hair chocolate brown and used purple lenses he would look exactly the same as Althea.

“What is it?”

Althea was happy that he could call his brother by his title without worrying about outsiders. He hugged the blond and sighed happily.

“We still have a family member who is dying to see you,” Althea said as he could see his brother brightened up.

“Really?!” Althea nodded.

“They will come home soon,” Slaine grinned so wide and happy. He was so happy that he had another family member he could see. His heart started to beat uncomfortably fast. Then a slight acute pain but it was gone soon.

Althea stared at Slaine for a moment before throwing himself to Slaine. Both of them laughing at how ridiculous Althea was being.

***               ***               ***

Inaho looked devastated. He had been thrown to a car. The back seat was rather spacious because he was kneeling in front of Aiki herself who sat in her seat and looked at him with a gentle smile.

The secretary came inside the car as well and sat beside Aiki while giving her Inaho’s phone which was buzzing. She looked at the ID display.

“Rayet?” she said amusingly to which Inaho narrowed his eyes.

“What are you going to do with her.” It was not a question but a demand. Aiki laugh good naturedly. “Of course, I am going to send her to court for attempting to take someone’s life.”

“Why?”

“Even if it was war, you two were in the same side... she is not going to be forgiven. The counts that went and tried attempt to take life and start war will be punished too.”

“You met Eddelrittuo.”

Aiki gave the phone back at her secretary who ripped the battery off the phone.

“I did,” she agreed.

Inaho did not like the situation. He felt like he was fighting a thousand lions and his only weapon being a pillow.

“We need her aldnoah,” he said to which Aiki laughed.

“You know much more than that do you not?”

Inaho frowned, “Once we have all the adlnoah we need the chief would stop sending resources leading Mars to starvation and possibly another war.”

Aiki nodded looking rather pleased that Inaho did such a good job breaking it down.

“That is right, so, I have decided to arrest all the current chiefs and their spots will be taken over by people both Terrans and Mars can trust.”

“And Aldnoah?”

“Think Kaizuka,” Aiki scolded.

Inaho did so. He thought about another way to get Aldnoah in a strict way. Someone who was also a supporter of Slaine maybe.. “Princess Lemrina.”

“She will be Empress but she won’t be awakening the hyper gate.”

“What?”

Aiki only gave him a smile.


	11. Rebuilding

**Rebuilding**

* * *

Inaho sat in a room with no windows, only two cushions to sit on and a low table. Only a door that was locked. Aiki had left him in here, not telling him anything. The secretary was there with him in the room. They did not talk.

***        ***        ***

The door opened attracting the attentions of the twins. They snapped their heads to the direction. Althea smiled and Slaine looked confused.

“She is family?” Althea nodded.

Aiki stood there, looking at Slaine with a sad smile. She was currently wearing a dark green kimono.

“But she is Japanese?”

“She is but she is still our grandmother.”

Slaine looked rather confused. Aiki took that moment to get closer to Slaine and caressed his cheek lovingly, as if she longed to do this. Somewhere within Slaine made the ash blond feel like he was healed. The loath and hatred was lessen and filled with love and care. He had felt this before... it was familiar but he just could not remember. Slaine had the urge to cry but instead he hugged his grandmother tightly. Not wanting to let go. Aiki wrapped her arms around her grandson and ran her fingers through his hair. Finally, she had her missing family back into her arms.

“You must have lots of questions...” she whispered. “I will answer all of them to you and Kaizuka.”

***        ***        ***

The four sat in the dining room. Inaho was cuffed just in case. The secretary brought tea out and served them each. He lingered more beside Slaine, much to Inaho’s distaste.

Slaine felt oddly familiar but let it go as Aiki spoke, “Kaizuka, you will be claimed as a savior.”

Althea huffed and looked rather displeased.

“What do you mean?” questioned the cuffed man.

Slaine looked confused by all this but Althea smiled at Slaine reassuringly.

“Before we start with our plans, I think I will have to tell our connections and past first,” Aiki picked her cup of tea and sip on it, not caring the impatient look Kaizuka had. Once she felt like she had enjoyed her tea, she laid the cup down and settled to watch the liquid inside.

“I have no children as you have researched my background, Kaizuka,” Aiki started and Althea stood up and left to the kitchen.

“I did; however, adopt a girl who was 17,” Aiki paused and Althea came with cups of puddings, giving one to Slaine who accept it happily.

“I found the girl at the ocean after a battle. Her memories wiped out and blank. All she remembered was her name, Helenia. I tended her injuries and helped her but with her memories locked... she had no place to stay. So I offered mine,” Aiki noticed the piece of pudding at the corner of Slaine’s mouth. She took out her hankie and wiped it off. “I was craving for child... but I had lost my partner at the war. I thought he had sent her to me. So my lonely days were over when I brought her with me,” she smiled at her blond grandson.

“She was really intelligent and could apply to any university. She majored in psychological science and at the university she met Troyard. They hit it off really well and became great friends. It was one late night that everything went strained. She had gotten into an accident and she remembered.”

Aiki leaned back on her seat as she sighed.

“I had been taking care of Emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers’s niece.”

Inaho’s eyes widened and something within Slaine’s core stirred at the name, at the same time his chest started to throb.

“So you mean,” Inaho stopped midway looking at Aiki rather alarmed so with the old woman nodded.

“Slaine Troyard is not only Terran but he is also Marsian, it is the same with Althea,” Aiki sighed.

“They are Prince Slaine and Prince Althea.”

Althea took his glasses off and looked at Inaho with a serious face.

“Now that you know our identities... we will move forward to our plan,” Althea looked at Slaine worriedly.

“Slaine will have a surgery,” Inaho immediately stood up fighting against his cuffed hands to grab the collar. Althea narrowed down his eyes and stood up as fast to give a kick on Inaho’s chest, making him fall back into the chair.

“As Granny Aiki said... you will be Slaine’s savior,” Althea walked behind Slaine and massaged his tensed shoulder.

“You are the savior that saw through Asseylum’s plans and kept Slaine alive,” Inaho was clutching onto his chest and looked at the glassless soldier.

“Why?” he gasped out.

The youngest sibling scowled at Inaho, “I am not _saving_ you but _punishing_ you.”

The brunette looked confused at the darker brunette. How was that punishing him? Althea did not bother saying anything anymore.

“Granny Aiki, please take Slaine and get ready,” Aiki looked rather saddened for a bit but smiled at her oldest grandson and took him away.

“What are you going to do to Slaine?” Inaho demanded, eyes slowly growing wild but his expression was like a rock.

Althea huffed as he sat on the sat were his grandmother sat.

“Before I answer that... why did you shoot Slaine at Tanegashima?”

Inaho stayed silent as if questioning the motive of that question.

“Look Kaizuka... I was there too. I was also in Deucalion. You see... Aldnoah is different for every owner. Mine let’s me see colors on people and to hear long distance. So when I saw the sky carrier... I knew my brother was in there... I heard the conversation between you two... but I want to know the real reason why you shoot him down.”

Inaho leaned back onto his chair. He did not have an escape on this one?

“Kaizuka,” he called out threateningly, “Your sister is still under the UFE.”

At the threat, Inaho sat straighter than ever and almost let out a growl.

“Amifumi and the rest of the crew will also be in trouble for going along with your plans,” Inaho slammed his hands on the table.

“They have nothing to do with this,” Althea shrugged.

“You are not saying anything... I can only assume they know.”

Inaho stayed standing for a moment before sitting back down.

“Because the princess only needed me to protect her,” Althea hummed at that.

“So you wanted to be the only one to protect her?” Inaho nodded.

“Why did you not let Rayet shoot herself?”

“She helped us and I was sure that she would not do it again.”

“Kaizuka, you forget that a crime is still a crime. Also... did Slaine not help too? He was great in the aircraft... he would have been a great asset to our people... You did not report everything to the captain either. Ah right... you wanted Asseylum to yourself.”

Inaho stayed silent looking straight at Althea. He was examining his features. Althea really did look like Slaine without the glasses but he had shorter hair and purple eyes.

“Then why did you save Slaine?” Althea asked before he grabbed his glasses from the table. “Ah, do not get me wrong. I am grateful you saved my brother but... I just do not see your motive.”

Inaho swallowed the air he was not letting pass his throat before he spoke but Althea stopped him.

“It was because Asseylum was not going to be beside you to quench your obsession so... you decided to take Slaine as her replacement...”

Kaizuka’s eyes widened. Althea laughed mockingly, “but in the end you started to develop feelings for Slaine.”

Inaho’s shoulder slumped.

“You took the chance of his amnesia to get closer to him,” Althea stood up and pushed up his glasses.

“You see... Asseylum’s aldnoah is to awaken the drive and to stay alive no matter what,” the glasses man went to the door and the assistant opened it.

“But the drive for the hyper gate was made by my mother... only her bloodline can do it...”

Behind the door stood Aiki with her surgery gown and ready to go to surgery.

“Oh... I will be becoming one with Slaine...”

***        ***        ***

Slaine woke up groggily. He somehow felt so much better and lighter. He slowly sat up on the bed he was sleeping on. He looked around and saw Althea sleeping on a separate bed beside his own. Feeling rather lonely in the big bed, Slaine was about to throw his pillow at the sleeping brunette, “Slaine-sama... I recommend you not to do to that.”

Slaine flinched and looked at the man with black hair and rather tall. He seemed really familiar but the blond tilted his head. He could not remember.

“You do not remember me even with seeing my face...” he whispered but Slaine could see. He could see that the man in front of him was sad. It was a color that Althea told him and described. It was color of a dark royal blue.

“Please do not be sad...” Slaine tried to cheer the man up. The man smiled but Slaine still saw the sad color.

“I am Harklight. I will be assisting you,” the ravenette said while his color turned into a light yellow. It was pretty how the color changed. It an aurora... Slaine smiled back at the ravenette.

“I am glad you made a new friend,” Slaine turned his head to where his brother was supposed to be sleeping, now he was standing and looking through his clothes.

“Althea, what are you doing?”

The brunette looked at his blond brother amused. He took out his clothes and walked to his brother before flicking him on the forehead.

“Unlike you, I have job to finish,” Althea laughed as Slaine pouted and rubbed his forehead. The brunette patted Slaine on the head and looked at Harklight, “Today brother starts with his walking therapy, please assist him and have Kaizuka there too.”

Slaine brightened up at the name and tugged on his younger brother’s kinagashi. Althea gave him the attention.

“Inaho-san will not go to work?” Althea held back a scowled and smiled.

“Kaizuka is on vacation so play nice okay?” Slaine nodded excitedly.

Althea looked at Harklight who gave a firm nod. The brunette nodded back and left the room. He clutched onto his chest as he kept walking.

***        ***        ***

The building’s was being attacked by reporters by the time Althea and Aiki arrived. A pedestal ready for Aiki and and Althea ready to cover for Aiki if there were any threats.

A press conference, something they were working hard for. They were slowly going to achieve peace. A lasting one...

Aiki stood in the pedestal and Althea beside her on stand by.

“People of Earth and Mars,” Aiki started quieting down the mass of reporters.

“We have lived through so much pain... so much loss! It was so much that we got blinded! Blinded to see the good of anyone or anything! We seeked reassurance of any kind of peace... Even a fake one. Empress Asseylum, loved us Terrans so much that she worked hard to give us peace... but did she really give us the peace? Did she really love the Terrans?!” Aiki stayed quiet as if waiting for an answer and continued, “She loved Earth more than she did to her home! She wanted Earth to be hers! People of Earth, MY people, listen to me!

She had a childhood friend, a Terran! He taught her about the Earth he loved! About the people he met! The animals that live among us! He never hated Terrans or Marsian! He wanted both planets to coexist! He was loyal to the empress because he believed she would achieve it!

How many years he wanted to see home! How many years he was missing it and yearned to go home but he could not come! The home he looked forward to go was in war! So he looked for a way to save his home. The princess gave him that hope! Through that hope he saw the goodness of Mars. He wished to protect Mars even though he got repeatedly hurt! HE NEVER LOST HOPE THE PRINCESS GAVE HIM!”

Aiki paused. She made sure she looked at the reporters in the eyes to get her message through.

“He worked hard to keep the princess safe... he never once dirtied his hand until it was that moment it threatened his hope. He fought so hard for us...

He kept protecting the princess even though his life would be in danger! He discovered the one behind her assassination and the reason! Princess Asseylum neglected her people! She did not make an effort to know her people but he did! He wanted to give them the equality they deserve and give Princess Lemrina a place where she would belong! He gave them hope just like Princess Asseylum did! But this hope was different from the one the Princess gave.

He may have done the wrong thing to prolong war but he never hurt the innocent! He ordered the counts not the attack the innocent with the little power he had! The princess finally decided to use him! To pin the blame on him! Kaizuka Inaho, our hero, saw this through! He kept him safe and alive! Kaizuka is the saviour of the Terran the princess used!

Now people of Earth! Do not get blinded by her mask! She used one of our people! So easily without thinking it twice! She could do it to us!

People of Vers! Your princess took away your hope! The same way she broke his! She never got to know you and loved Earth more!

He was Slaine Troyard! The same Slaine Troyard that we came to hate! The same Slaine Troyard who protected both planets!  He protected Terrans in a way! He protected Martians in a way! Imagine the conflict he felt! Why did he want to protect both?!” Aiki paused to catch her breath and took a sip of water it was prepared for her. The reporters silent and jotting down whatever they could.

Aiki looked up again, “People of Mars... People of Earth... Slaine Troyard is BOTH a Marsian and a Terran!”

To that all reported roared questions and flashes were storming. Aiki did not back down and stood tall, head high. Althea smiled at his grandmother’s back. He was proud to have a strong grandmother. He breathed in deeply and a shallow breath out.

“Anymore information will be in the documents we have prepared for all the reporters here! Please picked them up inside the building.”

Aiki stepped down the pedestal and smiled at Althea who smiled back.

***        ***        ***

Inaho watched as Slaine was tightly holding onto the secretary as the blond tried to muster up some energy to even stand. The blond was sweating and his light strand was sticking to his face.

Inaho itched to help Slaine. To have him cling onto the brunette like he was to the secretary but Kaizuka stayed seated. He closely examined the blond noticed that the blond was looking a lot more healthier. Was it the surgery? What was the surgery on anyway?

“Inaho-san!” the brunette looked up to see a smiling Slaine on the floor with the secretary standing beside the blond .

“What is it Slaine?”

“I want to eat Inaho-san’s rolled omelette!” Inaho smiled slightly at the smiling blond. The brunette would do anything to keep the blond smiling.

“Okay,” Inaho helped the Slaine into his wheelchair and they moved to the dining room while Inahi went to the kitchen with the secretary following him.

“What is it?” Inaho questioned. The secretary glared at the brunette and said, “I have to make sure you do not poison anything here.”

Inaho was annoyed but he stayed quiet and started to work on the requested food. The ravenette looked closely and started taking notes. Inaho ignored this and started the rice.

Why was Inaho not thinking of a way to escape with Slaine? Well... there was really no reason. Aiki and Althea wanted Slaine safe. And the house could have hidden cameras and traps. Inaho would not risk it.

Inaho turned off the stove and transfer the food into a plate until he and the secretary heard a piercing scream that belonged to one person only.

Inaho and the ravenette ran to the dining room to see Slaine clutching onto his head and screaming while a tall, short haired blond, Count Cruhteo stood by the door with a surprised look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Writer's block really came strong T-T I did my best to have no holes in the story but I feel like it has a lot... 
> 
> * Aiki takes action to give Slaine's name life! 
> 
> *Surgery!! I think I made it so obvious what happened there but meh... 
> 
> *I love the thoughtful comments of Minmay and 1925Westerpeak. I am glad someone finds Inaho a hypocrite as well. (≥∀≤)/ this comment really inspired me.
> 
> *Leave Kudos for more updates and Comments to give me inspiration!!
> 
> *Songs really drive my imagination wild!


	12. Return of Memories

**Return of Memories**

* * *

 

Count Cruhteo looked at the thing called phone. It was a wonder that Terran technology was very different from the Versian one. Althea had just phoned him and asked the tall blond to go the main house. Cruhteo had questioned the brunette his reason and the latter had only said, “You’ll know when you get there.”

So imagine the overwhelming loss to see Slaine, sitting in his wheelchair, staring holes into the former count. They were staring at each other for what felt so long and Cruhteo could see how Slaine’s eyes grew and his lips parting. The piercing scream as Slaine grabbed his hair as if to pull it out. Cruhteo could not help but step back as Harklight and the boy, Kaizuka, came into room. The brunette quickly placed himself beside the now gasping blond as his gaze was now pinned to the floor. As if gathering himself. While Slaine did that, Cruhteo tried to think for a reason why Althea wanted him in the main house. Cruhteo lived in the cabin behind the main house. One had to walk quite a distance to see the cabin he lived in. The tall blond then remembered one of his previous conversations they had. It was after Cruhteo had told Althea what had happened when Count Saazbaum attacked. Althea looked beautifully deadly.

_“You will atone for your sin...”_

“C-Count Cruhteo...” Slaine whispered in a shaking voice. Almost as if broken and scared. Inaho and Cruhteo looked alarmed at Slaine. Cruhteo now knew what Althea wanted as he looked at Slaine’s eyes of recollection. Althea wanted Slaine to remember so that he had the choice to forgive or judge the tall blond. He wanted the former count to apologize to Slaine headfirst.

“Slaine,” Cruhteo said with a small smile and Slaine never felt so alarmed in his life. His head hurt from the explosion of memories that were forced open. He didn’t care that Inaho was beside him. The nightmare man and the girl in white who tormented him was Cruhteo and Asseylum. In a way Slaine was thankful that Cruhteo was the key to open his memories that Asseylum. In a way he felt that if he were to see Asseylum, his memories would trigger harder and have a panic attack.

“What are you doing here?” Slaine watched at the former count who used to have an indifferent face, but his tormentor stood there with a small smile gracing his face. He looked... thankful?

He watched as the former count who was announced dead lean down... no, kneel down. Slaine’s eyes were wide as saucers as the former count deeps his head down and bowed to Slaine.

“My actions of that time was unforgivable, I will accept anything you bestow upon me,” what had made the indifferent count change so much?

Then he remembered in his last nightmare with the count.

_Even though he was already asleep he felt weak within his own dream. The man gathered Slaine in his arms and whispered repeatedly, “I am sorry.”_

This was possibly a memory, because Count Cruhteo was a memory. Slaine had to make sure.

“D-Did... you... stop hitting me and apologize... a-at that time?”

The former count looked up and straightened his back. Looking directly at Slaine who was begging for the answer in his eyes.

“Even if I did, my actions were not forgivable,” the tall blond concluded. Slaine felt tension leave his body as he slumped onto his wheelchair. Slaine thought he should do. Death penalty? Have Cruhteo hang himself? Shove a gun into his mouth? Cripple the tall blond like Slaine was?

 _Always be the better person_ , his mother used to say. Slaine was never the better person during war so maybe... he would listen to his mother now.

Slaine smiled at the former count, “I forgive you.”

Cruhteo... was conflicted. Was this the punishment Althea wanted to give him? Cruhteo smiled as he stood up. If that was what Althea wanted then, he would accept it. He wouldn't forgive himself... ever.

***                    ***                    ***

“You are one cruel brother,” Aiki said as she looked up at her grandson who was currently looking out of the car window.

“To forcefully have him remember,” Althea glanced at his grandmother before looking back out.

“We do not have a choice, from our sources that time is coming,” Althea shifted and leaned onto his seat, “also... we cannot save someone who is already happy and my time is running short.”

Aiki looked back down and wrapped her fingers together. Lips tight shut and closed her eyes in internal conflict.

Althea gave Aiki a smile even though she was not looking. To Althea, his grandmother looked like she was praying. Maybe she was but no matter how much she prayed, everything would go according to plan, because it was Althea’s decision.

“I’m sorry, Granny Ai,” Aiki looked up to her grandson smiling at her and looked away.

“You’re not only a cruel brother but also a cruel grandson,” Althea clutched his chest, “Ah, right through where it hurts."

Throughout the whole drive, Althea clutched onto his chest.

***                    ***                    ***

Inaho was conflicted. Currently he was sitting formally at the corner of the living room with Slaine at the other side of the room. After forgiving Cruhteo, the ashen blond slapped Inaho’s arm away from himself and yelled, “I don’t want you near me!”

Inaho was not pleased that Slaine had remembered. Right now Slaine might look angry but in his eyes, Inaho could see the emptiness slowly filling. The ashen blond would so something stupid and soon.

Suddenly Slaine looked at the door, alert. Few minutes later Althea and Aiki came through it.

“Al!” Slaine yelled disapprovingly, surprising the glasses boy.

“Brother?” he replied unsurely.

“I want that guy out!” Slaine pointed at Inaho. Inaho looked rather terrified to the taller brunette as he chuckled. Kaizuka wanted to be near Slaine. Althea was amused as he took off his coat and folded it over his left arm.

“I can’t do that,” Harklight came over and took the coat from Althea and Aiki.

“Why not?” Slaine growled.

Althea laughed and stood beside Slaine and gave the older brother a bag that the ashen blond had not notice the younger brother had brought.

Slaine opened it and found lots of his favorite pudding. There were many different flavors too. So as Slaine checked the flavors, he listened to Althea say, “Because he is currently being punished by being so close to something he desperately wants but he is so far as well.”

Slaine gave Althea a questioning look before looking at Inaho. Inaho had the look of realization and it troubled Slaine that he was the only one he did not know. The ashen blond rubbed his temple in frustration.

“I wish I could just stab myself in the heart and die,” the room grew silent and everyone looked at the ashen blond either alarmed or shocked. However, Althea stood in front of Slaine and took hold of his hands before looking straight into Slaine’s eyes.

“You can’t,” Slaine frowned.

“I am completely capable of doing it!”

Althea shook his head, “You can’t because you’d be killing me.”

Slaine scoffed, “What are you say...”

The ashen blond came to a stop. The surgery... was that what Althea meant?

“Althea...” Slaine whispered and Althea grinned at his brother. The oldest sibling could now see Althea’s tired and exhausted features. Althea’s hands were beyond cold and sweat was forming on the brunette’s temple.

“What have you done...” Slaine almost yelled as he took his hands away from Althea’s and instead gripped onto the brunette’s collar. Harklight was immediately beside Slaine trying to pry off his hands off the youngest brother. Cruhteo was beside Althea trying to help the brunette in any way possible. Aiki stood there and watched like Inaho did.

“What have you done, Althea!”

Althea only smiled at his older brother and placed his hands on his brother’s. The action made the blond brother calm down a bit but his grip was tight and not letting go.

“You were taken by the gods once, Slaine,” Althea spoke up.

“By gods you mean Vers,” the eldest twin harshly whispered to which the younger nodded.

“You came back but this,” Althea pointed at his chest, “was going to take you away.”

Slaine’s grip loosened and Althea stood up and straightened his uniform.

“I was not going let god take you away again... so I thought, ‘why not take me away?’”

Slaine looked close to crying as he looked at his brother desperately.

“Althea,” the said brother leaned down and wrapped his arms around the older one.

“No matter what, keep it beating until the end.”

***                    ***                    ***

Slaine was currently conflicted about how his younger brother was similar to the blond. They were fraternal twins but they were similar in the aspect that they had the tendency to give everything up for one person. For Slaine, that was Asseylum but for Althea, that was his older brother, Slaine.

After getting his memories back, Slaine knew this tendency was an unhealthy addiction and a scary obsession yet while Slaine was unreasonable to some extend, Althea’s could not be rebutted.

Althea had lost his brother when their father took Slaine to Vers. They had not met for so long and Althea was still looking for Slaine. Althea had seen Slaine’s color at Tanegashima and enlisted himself to be a soldier. With Granny Aiki’s help Althea was able to be captain of Air Squadron and travelled to Count Cruhteo’s Landing Castle. Only to find that it was being attacked. Slaine taken but having Cruhteo taken into custody.

The UFE agreed to have Cruhteo’s imprisonment in secrecy because they did not want to anger the Vers Royalty and cause a huge blown massacre. Then it was when Slaine appeared on the screen as a count. Then in the hands Kaizuka Inaho. While Aiki took custody of Slaine, Inaho would not budge about choosing the staff so they had let Inaho choose. It infuriated Althea to have heard that his own brother was raped by a staff member that Inaho had chosen. Althea would not forgive anyone being able to walk freely while brother rotted in jail. He would get all those who did wrong to pay.

Slaine could not help but feel like Althea was punishing himself too. That was another point they were similar. They felt like the smallest things were their fault. Was Althea feeling guilty that he got to live a normal life without pain? Or that Althea was healthy and Slaine was not? That he could not protect Slaine when Slaine needed it the most?

Slaine looked at his brother’s sleeping face and shoved his hands into the brown strands. His brother looked deadly tired and dark circles forming beneath the closed eyes. The blond brother brought the younger closer and held him. He did not want to let of him.

***                    ***                    ***

Aiki was woken up to her phone ringing and answered it.

“Mamoru speaking,” she looked at the hour. It was 4 a.m.

“Ennoshita, what is it?”

_The Chief of Korean Branch has escaped._

Aiki frowned. This really was a bad time to have her enemy escaping. They were going to receive Princess Lemrina in Earth, announce the new Versian Empress and have Slaine open the hypergate. Aiki had to let Althea know about this so they could start planning. They were going to attack that day specifically. But first, she would secure the life of Slaine and if possible Althea. No matter what he had planned, she would try and keep him alive. She will keep her tree intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(≧◡≦) ♡The music that were recommended by Minmay and PhantomTales really inspired FIRE! But that inspiration was used at the next update! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ SLAINE REMEMBERED AND NOW INAHO IS BACK TO SQUARE ONE! o(≧▽≦)o Leave Kudos to let me know I have your support! (✧ω✧)
> 
> *Aiki's name fits Aiki because she loves her family so much even though they have no blood relation. Love Tree. Tree is meant to be a family tree. ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ
> 
> *Take Me Away is coming to an end soon! Please stay with me till the end!
> 
> *Any suggestions comment down below! I will read them and comment back as best as I can because I LOVE READING COMMENTS!!! (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> *Draw any scene you like! I'd like to put at least two drawings each update! I am sure other readers will enjoy the drawings too! Copy&Paste the scene you drew, leave your AO3 name and send to my email: shybunny0114@hotmail.com~! I will each Tuesdays and Fridays~ ☆ ～('▽^人)


	13. Colors of White and Black pt 1

**Colors of White and Black pt.1**

* * *

 

“We are receiving Princess Lemrina?” Althea sighed as he was helping Slaine with his walking therapy. The older brother was sweating but he was determined to walk again without help.

The brunette had told the blond about the upcoming press conference and Princess Lemrina’s coronation. The blond was feeling conflicted and did not believe Althea at all. What happened during the time he was amnesiac? What about Asseylum?

“Yes, Princess Lemrina is coming and we are receiving her,” Althea decided it was enough therapy for today and guided Slaine back to his wheelchair.

“Actually, Granny Ai and I are receiving her while you wait behind the scene and then you will come in stage with Inaho.”

Slaine frowned at the thought of having Inaho accompanying him.

“Why not Harklight?”

Althea took out a towel from a drawer before approaching Slaine, “He currently works for Granny Ai as a secretary so he will be busy with keeping her busy.”

Slaine clicked his tongue and gave Althea a disapproving look to which the younger brother only laughed at before pinching his older brother’s cheek.

“Stop pouting, it is only making you look cute,” Slaine slapped the brunette’s hand away.

Althea noticed that Slaine was slightly harsh now. He knew that his older brother did not really mean it but the brunette could not help but feel slightly hurt.

“I am older than you so do not treat me like a child,” scolded Slaine. Althea agreed with a smile, “Then, will you treat me like a child?”

Slaine blinked confused as Althea knelt down to sit on the cold floor and laid his head on the blond’s lap while wrapping his arms around his older brother.

“It has been a while since I’ve been babied by my brother,” Slaine could only sigh before letting himself smile and run his fingers through the brown bundle of hair.

The blond noticed Althea’s features that one normal person would normally miss. Althea’s eyes had slightly sunken and his cheeks lost some fat as well. He seemed slightly pale too. Slaine would always take an extra look at his brother after realizing what the surgery was about. The brunette was really stupid but at the same time clever.

***                    ***                    ***

Inaho was extremely troubled and desperate. He wanted to spend his time with Slaine and really the punishment that Althea was giving him was unbearable but something told him that this was not the only punishment Althea was giving him.

The brunette watched the news from the room that was given to him. Asseylum had gone into hiding and the Korean Chief had escaped.

Inaho really wanted to call Asseylum to ask if she was alright, his sister to tell her that he was doing fine, Rayet to run away, and etc. But his phone was confiscated. Inaho heard the door being knocked on and opened. It was Cruhteo.

“Here is your uniform for tonight's press conference. You will be with Slaine behind the curtain while Miss Aiki, Harklight, Althea and I receive Princess Lemrina,” Cruhteo informed the brunette.

Inaho perked up at the plan. He was given a chance to be with Slaine?

***                    ***                    ***

“Althea,” the brunette hummed as he helped Slaine get ready for the night.

“You watched mother die,” the brunette stopped straightening the dress shirt and looked at Slaine.

“Now that I have the same ability as you do... I'd like want to be aware of... what color it is,” Slaine whispered and looked away. Althea smiled slightly and went back to dressing Slaine as he grabbed a tie.

“It is terrifying really, you wish to have never seen such a thing,” Slaine looked confused.

“Thing?” he repeated.

“Thing,” Althea answered.

***                    ***                    ***

Inaho watched as the blond of his affection was glaring at him from the wheelchair. The eyes filled with hate looked at the brunette that Inaho felt a twinge of sadness but the happiness of being able to spend some time with the blond won over many times over.

“I will see you later, Slaine,” said Althea as he left the two behind the curtain. Slaine kept on glaring at the brunette but the truth was that he felt confused. He was so confused that he decided to convert it to anger towards his once enemy.

He knew Inaho that Inaho was kind and had cared for him after the incident with the doctor. He knew that Inaho was shaken and was very protective since then but another part of himself kept reminding him that Slaine wouldn’t have gone through that if Inaho had just killed him. It was the brunette who had sent Slaine to eternal jail! Yet... Inaho had tried to keep his living conditions as high as possible... Made sure he had food and--

Slaine growled at his mixed feeling and settled back to glaring at the brunette.

“Hello Slaine,” the blond scoffed.

“Hello to you too,” Inaho detected the sarcasm in the blond’s snarl. Kaizuka decided it was better to stay quiet but something within him itched to talk to the person he held affections for. So he opened his big mouth again, “You are very beautiful today.”

Slaine looked at the younger brunette checking that he did not grow another head because he would not be able to handle a two head Kaizuka.

“Are you okay?” Slaine asked a bit hesitant.

Inaho’s eyes brightened to which Slaine got startled at.

“I am happy that you are concerned over my well being,” Slaine frowned at that and snarled back, “Who’s be worried over you!”

Inaho was going to through another remark but was stopped he heard cheerings from the crowd.

***                    ***                    ***

“It is a pleasure to be able to receive you, Princess Lemrina,” Aiki bowed and Cruhteo, Harklight and Althea followed the example. The princess smiled as they straightened up and she shook hands with Aiki.

“You have done a lot for my people and yours,” Lemrina said as she took the chance to look over the crowd. People were holding up posters with Aiki’s name and others were yelling out “CHIEF AIKI~!”

It was amazing that so many people looked up to the old woman in front of her. Lemrina knew that she had a lot to learn, maybe she could learn from her. The princess then looked at the former Count Cruhteo.

“Count Cruhteo,” she called out and the said tall man knelt down.

“It is an honor to have been graced by your presence, Princess Lemrina,” the man said and he heard a snort. Cruhteo glared at the boy beside him who was looking elsewhere. Althea was smiling happily.

“Harklight,” Lemrina finally gave her attention to the man who serve the person she held dear. To think Slaine was a relative.

“It is nice to see that you are doing well,” the secretary greeted with a smile of his own.

“I can’t believe you are here,” the princess admitted.

“That will be a story for another time,” Aiki interrupted and guided Lemrina to the podium.

“A speech from the future empress would make us happy,” Lemrina nodded and her maid wheeled her to the podium. Once she was near, she stood up, albeit with some struggles, and stood on the podium.

“People of Earth!” Lemrina called out, strong and firm, leaving a strong presence on the people. “I used to be a girl that could only look at my past and had no place to belong! I had no chance against Princess Asseylum! I never mattered to my family, my people never knew I existed! But Slaine! Slaine made a difference in my life. He helped me look up and forward! I learned about my people even though they never knew they had a second princess! But that was okay because if it was behind the scenes, I wanted to do something for the people I grew to care! But those days are over. I was given the chance to step up and help my people and terrans directly! I no longer have to be hidden and I will work hard for both my people and you all! I am Princess of Vers and now I declare myself, Empress Lemrina!”

The crowed roared in happiness at the end of the speech. Everyone applauded and yelled “Good luck!” and people called out her name. Lemrina stood there, feeling overwhelmed by how the people were supporting her. This feeling was something she was going to treasure. Soon, she would meet her own people after the hypergate was activated. The new empress was going to be busy.

Lemrina was helped by Althea back to her wheelchair and Aiki took the podium and raised her hand to keep the citizens attention.

“We have a lot of question about where Slaine Troyard is,” Aiki said as she look at the citizens, trying to make eye contact with every single one of them.

“As all of you are informed, Prince Slaine Troyard was saved by our Hero, Kaizuka Inaho!”

At that moment, Inaho wheeled Slaine Troyard to the stage and the crowd were silent as if in shock. Slaine was clearly nervous with all the attention he was receiving to which his younger brother snorted. Slaine heard it even though there was quite a distance and glared at Althea who looked away but suddenly Althea’s eyes sharpened and looked around and started to talked into his earpiece. Finally he settled his eyes on Kaizuka and started to get ready. Slaine tilted his head in curiosity. What was his younger brother thinking?

Then he heard something. _Ge... ady! ...he... gu..._

“Now, Prince Slaine will do the honors to activate the hyper gate!” Althea sprinted toward Inaho, surprising everyone and when jumped over Inaho, a gun was fired. Aiki looked at Althea in panicked.

As panic was settling in, the army from Aiki’s gathered immediately as if they knew what was happening and started yelling out to evacuate the people.  

Slaine was looking at Althea with a horrified expression as the younger brother’s arm was bleeding out. Althea watched the brunette beneath him with a scowl.

“Idiot! Wake up and take Slaine out!”

Althea brought out his gun and started firing while getting off the brunette. Inaho quickly scooped Slaine in his arms, completely forgetting the wheelchair.

“Chief Aiki! The princess!” yelled Althea when he noticed his grandmother rock still.

Harklight covered for Aiki when he noticed a rifle being pointed at his superior, the bullet grazing his hip.

“Chief Aiki, hurry up! You have to take Sir Slaine and Empress Lemrina to the hyper gate!” Harklight hurried. Aiki snapped out and picked the princess in her arms and yelled over to Inaho, “Follow me Kaizuka, Harklight, Cruhteo, I will need cover!”

Althea smiled at how his plan was progressing. Truth to be told, he didn’t think they would attack while they were away from the hypergate but that was okay. Once the hypergate opened, it was checkmate.

“Althea!” the younger brother heard his brother’s calls but he ignored them when he came face to face with the Korean Chief, Yoon Su, and behind the chief was Ennoshita. All the soldiers fighting did not mind the three there standing and looking at each other.

“Ennoshita... I should have known,” Althea muttered with a smile on. Ennoshita looked away guiltily. Yoon Su laughed happily as he held up a gun and Althea followed but wasting time, the brunette fired at Ennoshita first and ran while ducking down to avoid a bullet from the Korean man. Ennoshita held his right shoulder and screaming in pain while Althea caught Yoon Su by surprise as the brunette kicked the gun away from the Korean’s hand. Althea brought up his gun to point it at the Korean’s head but was thrown over with Ennoshita slamming his own body into the shorter boy.

“You idiot!” growled Althea as he pushed the man off himself and got on the man to punch him unconscious while he spoke into his earpiece, “KEEP EYE ON THE STUPID KOREAN!”

_“Yes, sir!”_

Althea stood up and kicked the man in the stomach to push out all the air out and keep him gasping for it so he could run after that Korean chief but he was face planted to the floor. The brunette looked down to see Ennoshita gasping for air but at the same time having his arms around the brunette’s legs and not letting go.

“Let go you idiot!” Althea yelled in frustration to which Ennoshita smiled guiltily.

“Sorry, kid,” Althea frowned in confusion but kept on struggling, “What are you talking about?!”

 _“Sir! The man seem to be fiddling with something that looks like a button,”_ Althea heard over the earpiece. Truth to be told, Althea could hear his subordinate without the earpiece but he needed to keep a low profile. The brunette stopped struggling and started to focus of the Korean’s voice and he heard it.

 _Blow up that boy, hehehe. Kill the boy and Aiki will be terribly weakened!_  

Althea growled and started to struggle while yelling at Ennoshita, “You shitty man! You have a bomb on yourself!”

The man looked surprised but smiled either way, “What would you do about it?”

_“Sir, what should I do!?”_

“Shut up!” Althea looked around and saw Yoon Su’s gun and grabbed it.

“If you want to die so much then do it without me!” Althea fired in between Ennoshita’s eyebrows and freed himself to start crawling away while trying to stand but...

***                    ***                    ***

The ground shook and a big exploding sound reached Aiki’s group’s ears and they halted. They looked behind themselves and saw fire that seemed to be reaching the skies. Aircrafts were starting to fill the night sky and military tanks started to appear along with soldiers from both Yoon Su’s army and Aiki’s army.

Aiki bit her lips as she saw the Korea soldiers starting to run after them but stopped by Aiki’s soldiers.

“Keep running! Just around the corner is the emergency truck!”

“Go on we will cover!” Harklight yelled as Cruhteo started to fire his gun at the Korean soldiers who slipped away.


	14. Colors of White and Black pt.2

**Colors of White and Black pt.2**

* * *

 

A short and gasped laugh escaped Althea’s mouth. It was laughable really... He was looking at the night sky that he used to adore before it took his brother away. The sky was filled with aircrafts, bullets and explosions. Althea wish he could fly that sky once again.

‘It has been a while,’ he thought and it really has. He doesn’t remember when he stopped looking at the sky. He wanted to at least see a supernova before death. Ah but... he starts remembering...

 _“I am going to marry someone called Nova!”_ He heard his own voice. A laugh accompanied that claim and another laugh soon followed. It was his mother and Slaine, laughing at him.

_“I don’t think you will be so lucky!” his mother commented._

_“Why?”_

_“Because you don’t normally hear a girl named Nova!” replied Slaine._

_His older brother had always been clever... Althea knew and pouted, “Then I will be the first one to name a girl Nova!”_

_Their mother laughed again and hugged her two sons tight and close to her, “I can’t want to meet Nova!”_

“She never stayed,” Althea laughed.

 _“Why did you join!”_ _  
_ Another memory blossomed from within. Granny Aiki had slapped Althea in hope to wake him up.

_“We are in WAR! This is not a game, Althea!” cried Aiki as she grabbed fistful of Althea’s brand new uniform._

_“If it is about Slaine, I will find him, so resign this instant!” it sounded like a demand but in Althea’s ears... Aiki was begging... the brunette felt like a criminal for making Granny Aiki shed tears as she laid her forehead on Althea’s chest. The brunette looked up at the ceiling trying to stop the tears in his own eyes. After a moment he looked back down took hold of his grandmother’s... no... Chief Aiki’s hands in his own. Aiki looks up and sees his serious face... not the face of his grandson but the face of a soldier. Her grip loosened and she let her hands fall to her sides. Althea took a step back and clicked his heels together and saluted his superior._

_“Althea Harcourt,” a fake surname name he used to get into the military without his grandmother noticing. “Reporting for duty!” his voice shook a bit but it was firm and stern._

_Aiki turned around to grab whatever thing was on her desk and threw it at Althea. Papers flied everywhere._

_“Get OUT!”_

_Althea felt like garbage._

_“We will always find each other,” another memory of his younger days with Slaine. When Slaine had lost his way home and Althea had found him._

_“Really?” Slaine hiccuped. Althea grinned and took out his pinky, “Of course! I will always find you and protect you! I promise!”_

_Slaine smiled and took his own pinky out and hooked it around his little brother’s._

_“It’s a promise!”_

At least... At least... he could keep a promise to Slaine... At least he could do one thing right.

The world started to fade... The fire around Althea did not matter anymore...

“Slaine,” he gasped out with difficulty. His voice so small compared to the scream of the citizens’ distress and the battle cries, yet Slaine heard it and put his hands on car’s door way to prevent himself from going in.

“What are you doing Slaine!?” yelled Aiki from the inside of the car, starting the engine.

“Slaine get in!” Inaho hurried.

Slaine stayed stone still as he looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. The voice sounded so weak but accomplished. The aurora of red that made the fire look more terrifying but somewhere behind the fire was faint aurora of amethyst magenta, his brother’s aurora, and a color he wished he never saw, a _thing_ he wished he never witnessed. Around his brother’s aurora was an aurora of white and black... a grim reaper was slowly clutching on Althea’s aurora.

“Slaine,” the blond heard again, now Slaine was sure that it was his brother’s voice and that he was not imagining it.

“ALTHEA!” he cried out making Aiki and Inaho freeze and look at the blond with wide eyes.

“Slaine...” Althea laughed as he heard his brother. Slaine tried to go back to the fire but Inaho had prevented the blond from doing so. Cruhteo ran to the car together with Harklight looking at the scene in front of them in confusion.

“Althea! Where are you?!” Slaine was desperate. Cruhteo’s eyes widened as he looked back at the fire.

“Be happy,” Althea whispered. His breathing shallow as he closed his eyes.

“For me,” Harklight let go of Cruhteo and went to help Inaho and pushed Slaine into the car.

“For mom,” Inaho and then the tall raven shoved themselves in the car ignoring the young blond calling out for his brother.

“For the child I will never have,” Harklight waited for Cruhteo to enter the car but instead,  
“For the dreams I will never complete,” the tall blond slammed the door close.

“Live on, Slaine,” Aiki gave the former count a grateful smile before running the car.

“Wait! Cruhteo-san has not gotte-” “HE DECIDED TO STAY!” yelled Aiki over Harklight’s voice.

Cruhteo watch the car leave before he turned around and started to walk where he felt Althea was. Never once looking back at the leaving car. The place was a war zone but nobody seem to notice Cruhteo walking in as he made his way through.

The truck ran at a high speed that Lemrina was currently was amazed but she was more worried about Slaine who was hitting Inaho over and over again.

“My brother needed me!” he cried out to which Inaho said, “You are imagining his voice.”

“I did not!” Slaine punched the brunette’s chest.

“Even if you did, I am sure he wanted to you to complete a task first before seeing him,” Inaho started to which Slaine froze. Harklight looked worriedly at Aiki who looked determined while looking at the row but his trained eyes saw that the old woman in overwhelming conflict. How could she not? She just left her grandson in that horrifying battle field.

“Kaizuka is right Slaine,” Aiki finally said gathering the attention of everyone.

“Could you face Althea when you have filled the task he left you?” Slaine bit his lips harshly in frustration and sighed. He leaned onto his seat and saw that they were slowly getting near the hypergate. The thing was enormous. Why were they going to the hypergate anyway?

***                    ***                    ***

He saw the body of Althea and kneeled beside it. Althea was a wreck. His legs were both burned to crisp. His head was bleeding and his left arm was bleeding terribly. Althea laughed at Cruhteo’s grave face.

“Why did you... come back?” Althea croaked but Cruhteo did not say a thing and laid beside the brunette. He lifted Althea’s head and used his own arm to be used as a pillow for the brunette. Althea gave the tall blond a smile.

“I am sorry,” he whispered and Cruhteo frowned.

“It was my decision...” he huffed.

“Besides... The world is so exhausting,” the brunette nodded in agreement to which Cruhteo smiled.

“So let’s sleep it off.”

Althea laughed again even though it did not sound like one. Althea looked at the night sky once again. The sky was suddenly glowing a gentle blue-green, Slaine’s aurora and Vers kataphracks were helping his granny’s soldiers. They made it. Althea let out a sigh he did not he was holding. It was like he was holding onto that last breath he had.

“Yes, let’s.”


	15. Meeting

**Meeting**

* * *

 

Slaine opened the hypergate and the moment it was activated, kataphracks flew through it, as if they were waiting for action. All carefully planned. Slaine was then picked up and went over the hypergate. Slaine kept looking at behind Inaho’s shoulder. Just in case Cruhteo was coming with his brother. Just a slight miracle. The blond noticed his grandmother doing the same. Looking once then twice before walking through the gate.

They were now in the Versian Palace. Maids were ready with two wheelchairs and then made themselves comfortable. Well, everyone did except for Slaine and Aiki but for completely different reasons.

“I had hoped we could have met under better circumstances,” Lemrina suddenly said getting the attention of the said blond.

“Althea-san really did have everything go according to plan.”

“Wait... what?” Slaine asked not caring he was slightly rude to the new Empress.

Lemrina looked at Aiki as if questioning her and the chief sighed.

“Althea, did everything he could to have you free, Slaine,” Aiki explained as she entwined her fingers together not bothering to look at her oldest grandson.

“He has not announced or documented anything about being your brother. Actually he kept his identity as Althea Harcourt. He threw away his name Althea Troyard away so people would be off his back and he would able to infiltrate, UFE and then Deucalion. Althea, believed that you were going to okay when you were temporarily in Kaizuka’s custody,” Aiki shifted her gaze to Kaizuka who stiffened.

“He believed that maybe being in Kaizuka’s hands you would be able to live to see the better of the world so he went to see you while you were asleep under Thea Harcourt since I did not access to the house that I owned, I did not know what they were doing in that place,” Aiki sighed again and leaned back to her seat and looked into space. She remembered the day her grandson wore woman’s uniform and went under Aiki’s temporary secretary.

“He saw the living conditions and the way the guard treated you and said it was unacceptable. He did not accept how the house he grew in was recreated to be a jail... a cage, so he went to great lengths and planned. I brought up the topic of having Slaine under my custody but Kaizuka would not budge on having his elected staff members in there,” Slaine watched as his grandmother looked into his eyes in sincerity.

“We received a call from Ennoshita from the upcoming attack and Althea contacted Empress Lemrina and to have her people ready for battle,” Slaine dug his face into his hands and groaned.

“Was it also his plan to stay behind?” Aiki nodded.

“A suicidal mission?” Inaho asked to which Slaine slammed his fist into the table. Lemrina flinched and Harklight was at Slaine’s side, trying to calm him down. Slaine glared at Inaho daring him to say that again.

“That is right,” Aiki replied to which was answered by Slaine’s own glare.

“Their target was Kaizuka,” Harklight gasped at that as if getting the picture.

“Not Slaine?” Lemrina asked.

“Their target was to have Kaizuka dead and that I brought him to a death trap, people will accept anything when there is confusion you see,” Aiki massaged her temple and looked at Kaizuka again.

“Especially since he is a big figure for the people in Earth. People will believe anything and point blames. We can’t have that, especially not now or ever since Kaizuka is Slaine’s “savior”. Althea said, “No one will care if a smaller picture dies” and that was Althea, who is only a soldier.”

Inaho’s and Slaine’s eyes widened. So basically, Althea had died because of Inaho. Althea who was a nobody in everybody’s eyes but somebody who played a big role to have Slaine free. Everyone believed that Inaho “saved” Slaine when in reality he actually let the blond be in danger the whole time. He would constantly be reminded about how he was not a real savior by the people did not know or his family and friends who would call him a hero and he could never tell anyone how they were wrong. Now the person he really wants and will be the only one who sees the brunette as someone who took everything away from him. Like right now, Slaine looks at him as if he was bad omen, a hideous person. His eyes yelling questions.

_Why did you choose me?_

_Why did you save me?_

_Why is it me that you want to take things away from?!_

“WHY ME?!” Slaine finally yells.

“It was either my freedom or my brother!” tears starts to spill from the blond’s bluish-green eyes. The prince was about to throw himself to the brunette if it wasn’t for Harklight who held the blond back. Lemrina looked away and Aiki closed her eyes.

“You...” Slaine pause trying to gather words that were not coming out correctly, “First, Asseylum! Then my death! My freedom! Now my brother!?”

Inaho felt like air was not filling his lungs as he stared at Slaine’s angered features. The forever hate in his eyes. This was Inaho’s true punishment from Althea. He would be forgiven when Slaine felt like he should be forgiven but he would still reminded by his family and friends of things he has never done. An eternal punishment.

“WHO ARE YOU TO RULE MY LIFE?!” Slaine was about to grab whatever thing he could find to throw it at the brunette until the door opened. Everything stopped. Slaine’s anger floored as he saw the one person he thought he would never see.

“Asseylum,” Lemrina said, narrowing her eyes.

“It is still not safe,” the blond princess had her head down, as if she could not lift it back up, Klancain not too far behind her.

“Where is father?” Klancain asked to which Aiki gave an apologetic smile, “He stayed behind in the war.”

“So I won’t get to have a proper talk with him?” the Count laugh pathetically.

Aiki smiled, “Thank you for convincing the other counts.”

Klancain shook his head and looked at the shocked blond.

“Prince Slaine, I beg for your forgiveness,” to which Slaine shook his head.

“Your father was forgiven and you have not done anything wrong to me.”

“Little girl,” Aiki called out making Asseylum flinch.

“I won’t bite anymore,” the chief said with a smile, “Althea would have loved to bite you but I had enough biting.”

Asseylum then lifted her head, just a tiny bit. Her eyes met Slaine’s before she looked back down.

“Slaine,” she started quite awkwardly.

Slaine expression dulled as he looked elsewhere to think for a moment before looking back at the princess. He gave her a small empty smile, “My apologies.”

Asseylum frowned in confusion and looked up at the childhood friend.

“I am sorry,” he paused to examine the princess’s confused expression, “I am sorry for hoping too much out of you... It was my fault.”

Asseylum gasped and tried to force down a sob that was ready to erupt from her throat.

“I shall not hope anything from you... I will work hard to be own source of hope,” Slaine said as he clutched onto his chest, where the heart of his younger brother steadily functioned.

***          ***          ***

Slaine was resting in a room with Harklight on watch while Lemrina and Aiki were talking.

“I thought he would have been trying to kill himself after hearing such thing about his brother,” Lemrina said after having a sip from her tea cup.

Aiki huffed, “Slaine can’t do that since he has Althea’s heart.”

Lemrina frowned, “But Althea went ahead and committed suicide with Slaine’s heart.”

Aiki shook her head and looked out of the window to see the stars and space.

“Althea never wanted to die in heart, but Slaine wanted to die in heart. In a way, Slaine died but is still living... Althea is still living even if he has died.”

Lemrina put down her cup and stared out of the window and smiled.

“What a cruel brother,” Lemrina whispered but Aiki heard anyway and nodded. “A cruel grandson indeed.”

***          ***          ***

“We have been punished in the most cruelest ways,” Asseylum said and Kaizuka agreed in his mind.

“I have been forced to stepped down, wherever I go or anything I do will be monitored and will have someone beside me at all times. I will still keep my title as a princess to protect me from having civilians attacking me...”

Kaizuka nodded, “I will be constantly reminded of things I never did and seen as a “savior” by people I don’t know and people I care about but the one person I have feelings for will see me as the most terrifying person...”

Althea really planned to have all people who wronged Slaine to be punished, even in death. Rayet couldn’t be saved and would be punished by law. Meaning, she would be judged for trying to assaulting Asseylum but not charged for plotting the princess’s assassination because that was her father’s doing. It was fair.

***          ***          ***

The hypergate of Earth was currently being guarded by Aiki’s soldiers and Vers’s soldiers. A soldier notices a tall figure with something in their arms coming towards the gate.

“Hey! Look at that!” One of Aiki’s soldier said.

“Who is that?” A vers soldier questioned.

“That’s...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Althea hates Asseylum and Inaho to the core of his being. He really wanted to punish the two which would end eternally unless they killed themselves but they would die an unfulfilling death. Asseylum would die with Earth's and Mars's peace but people of both sides will forever not like her. Inaho would forever seen as a savior that he isn't is. He would be taking Althea's work and be seen like he did it all. Usually he wouldn't have minded because it would not affect him but since the person he holds feelings for knows he will be affected because Slaine will see Inaho as someone who will forever take something away from him thus the blond will avoid Inaho now that he is free. 
> 
> *The end of [Take Me Away] is coming! Please tell me of your thoughts about this story in general. Next upcoming story will be either Haikyuu or A/Z! [Blinded to See]-Haikyuu and [Bring Me Back]-A/Z! Please look forward to them!
> 
> *A Beta-Reader needed! Please contact me through shybunny0114@hotmail.com


	16. One Last Miracle

**One Last Miracle**

* * *

  
**2 years later**  
It has been exactly two years since Empress Lemrina has ruled Mars and Aiki who took over UFE’s leadership. New chiefs of all countries have been replaced and a new seat for Mars was made. If it was not for them and the hero, Kaizuka Inaho, they could not have lived together with the people of Mars.  
A month later from the incident, Slaine started a research program to find a way to have Martian soil fertile and Kaizuka joined him. The Versians built another hypergate in New York to let Martians get to know the culture and language. To let it slowly mix together. Technology would be the last thing that was mixed together since there were still troubles on revenge.  
The people who caused those kinds of troubles were sent back home and would be supervised. No one liked being supervised 24/7 so it was rather easy to calm the people down. At least Aiki made them think they would be supervised 24/7 because really, Versians and Terrans were looking out for each other because if one did wrong it would come immediately travel to her ears. It did not matter who started it.

Slaine was tired as he took off the blue framed glasses that once belonged to his brother. He rubbed his exhausted eyes together before looking at the soil in front of him again. It had been weeks since he planted something in here and nothing was growing out of it. The blond groaned at the results and face planted onto the desk.  
“Slaine,” the prince/researcher hummed and turned his face to look at the brunette.  
Over the years, Slaine’s anger had calmed down but that did not mean that he forgave the brunette. He had in fact forgiven the younger man for not giving Slaine a chance back at Tanegashima but never for taking Althea away from him, never for trying to control his life.  
“We should review the hypothesis,” Inaho said for the nth time that day and Slaine finally agreed.  
“Maybe the A/Z could be used on the seed instead?” Slaine suggested.  
“That could give the possibility of giving citizens Aldnoah,” Slaine groaned again.  
“Why is that the nutrients will not stay in the soil?” Saine questioned as he put his glasses on again. Inaho noticed Slaine’s exhausted look and put away the folders.  
“Slaine, go home and rest,” the brunette suggested.  
“But,” Slaine was about to complain, “You said you wanted to see him before going home, but you will only end up collapsing in exhaustion and not seeing him.”  
Slaine groaned again because he knew that Inaho was right so he picked himself up and took off his lab coat while leaving the lab with Kaizuka following closely.  
Slaine had gotten better at walking but he would still have a hard time walking straight. The Aldnoah Asseylum provided was not to cure him.  
Thinking about Aldnoah, Slaine had discovered that Asseylum’s Aldnoah had the power to heal. Lemrina had the power to awaken the Aldnoah on people who could have it. Althea had the power hear great distances and have the power to see. Slaine had Althea’s power but he still wasn't sure what his own Aldnoah could do.  
Slaine heard a door open with cold air brushing past him stopped him to think for a moment before stepping into the cold room. Like always, Inaho stayed behind the doorway and waited for the blond. Inside the room was one capsule. Inside the capsule was his frozen and sleeping brother. The blond opened the capsule and only stared. It was something he would always do.  
The oldest never had the courage to touch his younger brother. His younger brother, who had his diseased heart, was in a coma and would not wake up. It was like his brother was trying to do something before he really died.  
Slaine thought of the day Count Cruhteo brought his dying brother over and Asseylum had shared her Aldnoah to keep his brother alive but something told Slaine that Asseylum’s power was only temporary.  
“Hello, Al,” a greeting that Slaine was not sure if his brother had heard.  
“How are you today?” A useless attempt to have his brother answer.  
“I am still trying to find a way to fertilize Mars soil...”  
The oldest’s hand was itching to brush his brother's hair and lifted his hand.  
“When will you wake up?”  
A small touch wouldn't kill his brother... so he pushed his brother's hair back and lightly touched his cheek then everything glowed white. Slaine’s surrounding was empty to which surprised the man to his very core.  
“Brother!” Slaine heard a boy's voice from behind him and looked back only to see from the corner of his eyes a little boy running past him. Slaine quickly followed. Then he saw a teenager that looked like his brother reading a very old book and saw a girl with blond hair approaching Althea from behind.  
“I can hear your steps loud and clear,” Althea chuckled as he flipped a page over. The girl pouted and threw herself over the glasses boy’s back.  
“Althea is not fair!” The girl said.  
The girl was very beautiful, Slaine would agree. Althea closed the book and turned to look at the girl with a bright smile, a smile that Althea had only given Slaine. This girl was someone important to Althea.  
“Sarah, life is not fair,” Althea said as he caressed her cheek lovingly to which Sarah inflated more. Althea chuckled.  
“Then let's make it fair!” Sarah said as if it was a bright idea. Althea raised a brow at her nonsense.  
“You are speaking gibberish again,” Althea laughed and Slaine smiled. He was glad his brother had someone beside him and was happy but that thought changed when Althea looked at the sky. His eyes longing and expecting.  
“Did you hear Slaine?” Sarah asked.  
Althea shook his head but pointed somewhere in the sky.  
“I can see a dot of his aura.”  
Sarah gave Althea a worried gaze.  
“The sky that houses gods... the sky that took my brother away... Do you think I will see him again?”  
“Of course!” Sarah yelled making Althea look over at her and smiled gratefully.  
“Thank you...” Althea's voice echoed and the memory disappears and another resurfaced. They were in a metallic room with many other people.  
“Are you okay Sarah?” Althea asks worried over the blond girl. Slaine realized that Sarah’s stomach had grown in size. The girl was pale and sweating.  
“I will be okay,” she weakly said as she leaned on Althea for support.  
_Orange!_  
Althea's head snapped to where he heard the voice.  
“Brother?” Althea whispered and Sarah weakly glanced at Althea. Then she tried to push Althea. The brunette looked at Sarah and tilted his head.  
“What is wrong?”  
“Look for your brother... You heard him... This might be your last chance to see him.”  
Althea frowned before looking around and saw someone.  
“Makki! Look after Sarah please!”  
An unknown person, Makki came over the memory and helped Sarah lean over to him. Althea gave one last look at Sarah before getting out of the room and ran over to the dock. Then he saw it. His brother's aura.  
“SLAINE!!”  
The door behind the ship opened much to Althea's surprise and distress. There he saw Sarah’s terrified look. An orange Kataphrak falls in and points the gun ready to shoot at the enemy.  
“No...” Althea whispered with the same horrifies look. Sarah meets Althea's eyes and then...  
“NOOOOOO!!!!”  
The battle was a blind to Althea. Sarah was more important at the moment. He ran back to where Sarah was and he found her clutching on her stomach.  
“Sarah!”  
The blond girl was crying and twisting her body in pain. A woman appeared and announced evacuation.  
“What the hell...” Althea quickly picked Sarah up and the memory faded but many different memories resurfaced. One where the doctor had was telling Sarah had chosen to save the baby, one in which Althea saw the same orange kataphrak shoot his brother's aircraft and watch it sink into the ocean, one in which Althea enlisted himself in the military, one where Althea named the baby boy Nova and had Makki take care of him, one where Althea sneaked into Deucalion, one where he heard that Inaho had taken custody of Slaine and the memories stopped into one. One where Althea was in disguise and heard his brother even before going in the house.  
“No one would know...” the brunette heard. It was his brother's voice.  
“No one needs to know... This punishment, I deserve it and no one will take it away from me...” Althea's eyes widened.  
“The same disease father had... father has come to take me away...”  
Althea’ tears fell as he heard his brother give up.  
“Father... take me away...”  
“No!” Althea yelled even though no one would hear him. No one would take his brother away. No one! Not even his father! Slaine... he would take Slaine away, free him... Althea keep Slaine alive...  
“Father... gods... take me away instead,” the brunette turned around and left already formulating plans creating a list of people who should be punished. No mercy. He would listen to Sarah... let's make everything fair...  
The memories ended and Slaine was back in reality. Althea... His younger brother had heard him... his brother always found him.  
Slaine looked at Althea and checked his pulse... then he hugged his brother one last time and left the room. Inaho close behind the blond.  
***          ***          ***  
Slaine heard the doorbell ring. It was rare that he would get visitors since Inaho would always be the only one to come over but he always came at the same which was 12 o’clock. It was 9 a.m. and no one came over because Slaine would be sleeping.  
The doorbells rang again and Slaine groaned. He sat up and grabbed his glasses. He walked around his apartment and got himself a cup filled with water. He then went to the door while drinking his water and opened the door.  
“Daddy?”  
Slaine almost spit the water out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay of the update! I have been facing the writers block and I felt like the update was rushed too. I tried fixing it so many times but it always felt rushed... I am sorry for the rushed ending!


End file.
